


Ineloquence

by Thatbookishgirl



Series: When Brooklyn meets London [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Loki, Gay Steve Rogers, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, gratuitous literary references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is a single college student who lives with his best friend. This same best friend is also determined to set him up with someone because he'd love some alone time in the apartment with his girlfriend. He drags him to a club where he meets a man who surprises Steve right away. So, will Steve let his smart mouth get the best of him or will he maybe find a perfect match in the handsome stranger?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. tea and poems in darkened booths

Bucky was dragging Steve out to a new gay club called Dante’s. Steve, generally hated going out to clubs in general. Bucky liked him to get out of the apartment and try to meet people. Mostly, Steve's pretty confident about it anyway, it's because Bucky would love to have a night alone with his girlfriend Darcy without knowing Steve is sitting in the other room just keeping to himself and drawing.  

Steve hasn't dated anyone in about 3 years and, despite some early determination, he was still alone and he seemed dead set on staying that way. It wasn't that he wanted to be alone, it was that he could never find a partner who treated him like an equal. I mean, it's not like it was hard to treat him like a child when he barely weighed 100 lbs. And stood at only 5'4". People either never glanced his way or simply fetishized him and thought nothing more of giving him a single roll in the sheets before calling it a day. He didn’t feel like anymore repeats of that. 

The club wasn't overly crowded, which Steve was grateful for. He was even more grateful for the indoor smoking ban that passed a few years back. His asthma couldn’t handle it. Bucky planted Steve at the bar and went off to find a girl, or guy, to dance with. Steve envied Bucky's ease with socializing. He also envied the way he could move his body, it was as if he had years of training when he barely managed to make it through the one tango class Darcy dragged him to the year prior. Steve had two left feet and the rhythm of a mule. 

He sat at the bar and doodled on a bar napkin with the pen he kept in his pocket. 3 men had already hit on him but the first few sentences out of their mouths were enough to let Steve know that they were not a person he would enjoy spending any time with. After he had nearly finished a quick drawing of honeybee he felt someone sit next to him. He opted to ignore it at first until the man spoke. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" He asked, his voice smoother than velvet with an alluring accent. 

"Not if you follow it up with asking if you can 'pound my twink ass'," Steve drawled. 

"That would be rather ineloquent of me. And presumptuous," he laughed. 

"Presumptuous?" Steve cocked a brow. 

"Wouldn’t it be? There's no way I can be sure whether you top or bottom simply by looking at you," he joked, "Though, based on your expression it looks as though you might prefer to dominate regardless of your position." 

"So far you've been better company than every other guy who bothered to give me any attention," Steve gave an apologetic smile, "I'm Steve." 

"Loki. It's nice to meet you. And I'm sorry you've had nothing but attention from the boorish type," he offered. 

"Loki, huh? Interesting name. Your parents heavy into Norwegian mythology?" Steve replied. 

"I do have a brother named Thor," he snickered. 

"Ain't that a kick?" Steve laughed, "I take it you aren't from around here?" 

"London. I recently moved here for work. My company has expanded and I head the New York office," he explained. 

"Wow. Impressive. Sorry I don’t have anything interesting like that to offer. I'm from here and I'm just a student," he shrugged. 

"I can assure you there is nothing impressive about what I do. It is simply...flashy. Not much substance to it," he sighed, "What do you study?" 

"Art mostly. Graphic design too. I'd like to be an illustrator eventually, but I'll probably just end up working in a coffee shop until I'm too feeble to lift the coffee pot," Steve grinned dryly. 

"If that quick insect is anything to go off then I should say you are quite talented," Loki praised. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you're a smooth talker?" Steve chuckled. 

"It's certainly been said," Loki mused into his drink, "Did you, by chance, come here alone?" 

"Nah. I came with my friend Buck whose," Steve scanned the crowd to see Bucky dancing with 2 pretty girls and another guy, "right over there dancing with those 3 people.  

"Not your boyfriend then?" He asked with a sly smile. 

"Nope. He's straight as an arrow. He just really likes socializing," Steve shook his head in amusement.  

"Hmm, I take it he forced you out for the evening?" Loki investigated. 

"Yea. Told me I needed to get out and meet people. Said I've been single for too long. I say I've been single for as long as I'm gonna be single. No amount of chatting with strangers in dark clubs is gonna change anything," he revealed. 

"Well, I can’t say I'm disappointed he made you come out. I'm rather enjoying your company," he flirted. 

Steve blushed and looked down at his lap. This guy was good and Steve might even let him take him home. Loki hand long fingers he quickly imagined being wrapped around his cock or spreading his cheeks.  

"Would you like to make a change of scenery?" Loki suggested. 

"Umm..." Steve wasn't so sure. As much as he had had already been picturing this man taking him to bed he didn't think he wanted to get there just yet. 

"Oh, no. Sorry. You misunderstand, I'm not saying I want to take you back to mine just yet. There's a late night tea room near here that I frequent. It's quieter and much more my pace," he recovered.  

"Ok. That sounds nice, actually. Coffee is too much for me so I usually go for tea. Just let me tell Buck and we can go," Steve blushed and walked over to where Bucky was sandwiched between two people who both seemed intent on taking him home, too bad neither would be particularly successful since Bucky was unassumingly monogamous.  

"Hey, Bucky," Steve shouted over the music and gestured to the bar behind him ti point out Loki, "I'm going to head out to this tea room with this guy I met." Bucky gave him a look and let his eyes graze over the man at the bar that Steve was pointing at.  

"You sure?" He yelled back. 

"Yea! He's nice," Steve pressed with a smile. 

"Ok! Call me if you aren’t coming back to the apartment," he winked and went back to dancing. 

Steve headed back to the bar and Loki stood up from his seat. He hadn’t realized how tall her was until that moment. The man was probably pushing 6'5" and Steve suddenly felt way more self-conscious than he had earlier. Loki was sleek too, he was wearing think, black slacks and a dark sweater with the sleeves pushed up to his elbows. His dark hair was slicked back but long enough that it hit his jaw line, drawing attention to his near perfect bone structure. Steve felt his knees go a little weak as he took everything in. 

"You're taller than I thought," Steve blushed. 

"Does it bother you?" He asked with genuine concern. 

"Nah, as long as you don’t treat me like a kid we're golden," he gave a breezy smile and they walked out of the club together. The night was quiet and cold and prompted Steve to wrap his scarf around his neck. He became focused on watching Loki move, he was all elegance and length. Steve began to feel less and less desirable with each step they took. Such a mismatched pair, he thought to himself.  

"Steven, can I ask how old you are? I assume you’re over 21, yes?" Loki began. 

"Yea. I'm 23, but most people take one look at me and expect me to say I'm in high school," he grimaced slightly. 

"I don't think you look _that_ young. But you should always ask," he laughed. 

"How old are you then?" Steve responded. 

"28. So there's only 5 years difference then," Loki smiled.  

When they arrived at the tea room Steve was more than pleased by the set up. It was dimly lit with art decorating all the walls. There were sections of seating divided by light curtains you could draw for more privacy with soft chairs that Steve could see himself sinking right into. A hostess led them to a table near the back with extra pillows and ceiling the floor curtains that could wrap around the entire space they would be occupying.  

"This is really nice," Steve breathed as he sat into his seat across from Loki. It was a booth that extended over to where Loki sat and Steve thought to himself he could easily slide around to be as close as possible, depending on how the night went. 

"It is. I found it by chance after a disappointing night out. I drank my sorrows with some white herbaceous tea and read until I resigned to going back home," he revealed.  

"Disappointing? I find it hard to believe that someone would say 'no' to you," Steve blushed again. 

"It wasn't about people saying no. It was about not finding someone I wanted to say 'yes' to," he grinned. 

"Oh? Umm, what kind of person would you say 'yes' to?" Steve stammered. He didn’t want to seem childish or desperate but he had no idea why Loki would ask him to spend more time with him in the first place. 

"Well, I have a fondness for striking blue eyes and a look of determination. You have met both of those already," he gave Steve a somewhat predatory look and let his eyes rake across Steve's face. 

"And someone being small doesn't...turn you off?" He asked without looking up. 

"Definitely not," Loki practically purred. 

"Oh. That's good. Sorry if I seem nervous. People usually...only look for people like me because I'm small. They treat me like I'm some delicate piece like it's a kink they're exploring. Then they get bored," he breathed out. 

"I can assure you that I will not behave as if you’re a glass menagerie," Loki soothed. 

"You like Tennessee Williams?" Steve perked. 

"Yes, actually. I went to a production of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ and found myself wanting to explore his work more. I checked out most of his work from the library and spent a few weeks  pouring over it. Then I spent a great deal of time reading many gothic works," Loki professed. 

"Have you ever read _The Monk_ by Lewis? I realize it's from the 1700s but it's one of the first of the gothic genre. I felt it important to get an idea of where it started. But I'd be lying if I said I didn't prefer post-victorian gothic work. Like, I love Shirley Jackson, Alice Munro, and some of the work by Neil Gaiman," Steve went on, "They all have a way of presenting the scenery as an appropriate character within the story and framing things so well without have so much exposition that I get a little lost in it." 

Loki was looking at him with something akin to reverence or awe. Steve was disarmed by it and was unclear how to proceed, "Sorry. I ramble when I get excited." 

"Don't you dare apologize. You just confirmed why I sought you out in the first place. If there's no intellect behind the pretty face then I find myself having lost interest. But you are ever so intriguing," Loki confirmed, "Tell me, what was the last book you read?" 

" _The Wind-Up Bird Chronicle_ by Murakami. Have you ever read anything by him? His stuff is amazing. After I finished his latest I was in a daze for almost a week. Every drawing I made had a cat or well in it," Steve giggled at himself. 

"I have yet to read anything by him, though I have heard splendid things about him. You just gave me another reason to head to the library," he announced. Loki worked his lower lip and slid over to be closer to Steve. Feeling brave, Steve moved closer as well. Finger danced near each other but neither made a move to touch yet. 

"Are you reading anything interesting right now?" Steve asked. 

"Just making my way through the poetry of Eliot. I find his pieces stunning," Loki answered as he took a deep breath. Now he could smell Steve and he was taken aback by how enamoured he was by the scent. Steve smelled of rain and honey. Loki moved closer and pictured warm toast with butter and cinnamon with a blanket draped around his shoulders. 

"My favorite poem is by Eliot," Steve laughed, he was growing more and more pleased as the night developed.  

"Really? Please tell me which it is," Loki beamed. 

" _Portrait of a Lady_. It reminds me a bit of my mother. She used to read it to me when I was sick and couldn’t sleep;  

 _Now that lilacs are in bloom_    
 

 _She has a bowl of lilacs in her room_    
 

 _And twists one in her fingers while she talks._    
 

 _"Ah, my friend, you do not know, you do not know_    
 

 _What life is, you who hold it in your hands";_    
 

 _(Slowly twisting the lilac stalks)_    
 

 _"You let it flow from you, you let it flow,_    
 

 _And youth is cruel, and has no remorse_    
 

 _And smiles at situations which it cannot see."_    
 

 _I smile, of course,_    
 

 _And go on drinking tea._    
 

 _"Yet with these April sunsets, that somehow recall_    
 

 _My buried life, and Paris in the Spring,_    
 

 _I feel immeasurably at peace, and find the world_    
 

 _To be wonderful and youthful, after all._ " He finished with a sad smile. 

"Lovely. I take it you’re close with your mother?" Loki asked. 

"Was. She died when I was 17. No father to speak of so I moved in with Bucky. Been on my own since. So I have a soft spot for Eliot," he explained. 

"I am sorry for having lost your mother so young." Loki took this moment to let his finger entwine with Steve to offer some comfort. 

"It's ok. It wasn't unexpected so there was a lot of anticipatory grieving on my side. But thank you," Steve gave Loki's hand a light squeeze and began to feel light and airy. 

"Would it be too forward to ask you back to mine? Feel free to say no. I'll even give you a ride home, or order you a cab if you’d prefer," Loki tested. 

"I think...going home with you would be nice. You could read me to sleep," he smirked. 

"Mmm, does that mean you'll stay the night?" Loki's pupils began to dilate at the thought of Steve wrapped up in his blankets all night, possibly beneath him in the morning. He wondered what his skin tasted like. 

"Definitely," Steve tipped up his chin and leaned forward towards Loki. Their lips met and both suddenly felt like they were on fire. Loki took Steve's bottom lip between his teeth and Steve moaned as he did, when his lips fell open the brunette's tongue slipped into his mouth. Steve could taste tea leaves and scotch as well as a hint of caramel on Loki's tongue. Steve's hands scrambled to fist in Loki's sweater and felt heat coiling in his stomach. Loki groaned and Steve shifted his body so he was straddling his lap. Loki let his hands glide up Steve's thighs before letting them settle on his hips. 

By the time they let their lips part Steve was flushed and both had eyes blown dark by lust. Loki let his hips rolls the slightest bit and Steve could feel their erections briefly rock against each other, "We should – we should leave. Maybe. Yea," Steve stammered and sucked his lower lip between his teeth. 

 "We should, yes," Loki breathed and used his hands to briefly to press their hips back together and Steve stifled a moan, that made Loki's eyes further glaze over. Steve reluctantly climbed off his lap and they left the booth. Steve grabbed Loki's hand as they walked out of the tea house and made their way down the side walk. Loki looked back down to Steve and gave a wicked smile. 

"You're a firecracker aren't you?" He teased. 

"You have no idea," Steve flirted. Then he let go of Loki's hand and slid his hand across Loki's ass before letting his arm settle across his lower back. Loki did the same as they went to hail a cab.


	2. leather and blankets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Steve home and they finally get acquainted physically. Steve is surprised by Loki at nearly every turn.

Steve was speechless when they got to Loki's car.  

"Is this a shelby cobra? You're kidding me right?" Steve gaped. 

"I'm most certainly not kidding. Climb in," he opened the passenger side door for Steve and gestured for him to enter. 

"This – how – you're loaded aren't you?" Steve stammered. 

"Umm...yes," he hesitated. 

"Wait. No. Sorry. That was super rude to ask. I – you can just leave me on the next street," Steve grimaced into his palms. 

"Don't be silly. It's just not terribly proper to discuss finances so early. And we are already going to be doing some terribly improper things and I'd rather not overdo it," he grinned and started the car. 

The drive was quiet and serene. The night streets were bright and alive and Steve felt unusually awake. He was riding in a car that probably cost more than he'd ever make with the most handsome man to ever pay him any mind.The way the lights danced on Loki's face was captivating. He had sharp cheekbones that only set off the warmest green eyes he'd ever seen. They pulled up to a three-story brownstone on a near silent street alit by yellow lamps. He led Steve through the gate, up the steps, and through the front door. He flipped on a light switch that illuminated the main room. 

"Wow, your place is beautiful," Steve gasped. 

Loki's living room was lined with bookshelves and art. All the furniture was worn and distressed brown leather that looked comfortably lived in. There were soft blankets at one end of the couch and a half empty tea cup on the coffee table. 

"You like it? Doesn't make me seem like an old man?" He laughed. 

"No," Steve smiled, "I think your living room is bigger than me and Buck's entire apartment." 

"I do have more space than I need..." He trailed off. Loki grabbed Steve's hand and guided him over to the couch where he quickly pulled him into his lap. 

"I like the view of your place better from here," Steve breathed and leaned forward to capture Loki's lips. It felt like it had been far longer than the 20 minutes since they last kissed. Their lips pressed together desperately with hands gripping waists and shoulders. It took Steve less than 30 seconds before  grinding down on Loki's lap, eliciting a heady moan. Loki's long fingers pulled at Steve's shirt and he was able to bring it over his head and eposit it on the floor. The brunette stared down at the blonde's exposed chest and abdomen, letting his eyes unapologetically rake across his form. 

"Stunning. Absolutely stunning," Loki breathed, eyes now completely blown black. Steve flushed furiously and it traveled all  the way to his navel. 

"Wanna see you," Steve groaned as he unbuttoned Loki's shirt and tugged it off his shoulders. Steve then bent down to lick and nip at Loki's collar bone. Hips were now rhythmically rolling together. Steve could feel Loki's erection underneath him and he was already salivating at the thought of it deep inside his throat.  

Loki brought his palm down to rub Steve's erection through his trousers and he keened up into the pressure while biting down on the larger man's shoulder. Then he brought both his hands under Steve's hips and lifted him back onto the coffee table. He was making quick work of Steve's pants and shoved them down his legs, leaving him clad in only dark blue boxer briefs. He knelt between Steve's legs and pressed the length of his body against the smaller blonde's. He then began to pepper kisses down Steve's jaw, throat, chest, and then across his hip bones. Fingers grazed along the waistband as Loki looked up to Steve for permission. Steve was entirely aroused by the scene before and nodded heavily through hooded eyes before Loki dipped his hand below the fabric and gripped Steve's cock. 

"Og my god," he moaned. 

"When was the last time anyone has touched you like this, I wonder," Loki purred and began kissing Steve again. His tongue plunged between his lips and licked into his warm mouth, Steve bucking into Loki's hand. 

"Too long," Steve whimpered. 

"Mmm, I'm going to suck you now and you’re going to come down my throat," he order right before rolling Steve's bottom lip between his teeth. His moan was devoured by Loki and he grabbed Loki'sarms. 

"You don’t have to," he breathed. 

"Oh, but I want to. I have been  thinking about doing it since I saw you sitting at the bar," he revealed as he licked back down to the bottom of the smaller man's rib cage. 

"Most guys expect me to get on my knees first," he stuttered. 

"Can’t let you have all the fun," he smirked right as he unceremoniously pulled off Steve's underwear. Once his cock sprang free Loki's eyes widened, "Well, well. How on earth were you hiding this in your pants?" 

Steve just blushed at the praise and bit down on his own lip. It was true that he was far more endowed than people expected when they saw him. It surprised every guy he had ever been with but Loki was the first who seemed excited about it. Loki grabbed it again and let his fingers brush over the head. Steve squirmed and moaned as he was given pleasure no one else had given him in awhile. 

Loki bent down and immediately took all of it in his mouth, the cock heavy on his tongue as it slid into the back of his throat. Steve let out a deep and guttural moan. Loki, encouraged by his partner's sounds, begins to bob his head up and down the length of Steve as he brought another hand up to fondle his balls. Steve whimpered and whined as he watched Loki take all of him. His hands carded through Loki's dark hair and he fisted his fingers in it as Loki swallowed around him. 

"Fuck. You're – oh god – so good," Steve stuttered and groaned. Loki responded by smiling around Steve's cock and humming, sending the vibrations up through Steve's body to settle in his chest. Heat begins to coil in his stomach as he feels the brunette's tongue trace circles around his dick and brush his fingers across his perineum. Loki took him to the back of his throat again and swallowed several more times. 

"Gonna come," Steve gasped and Loki took that as a sign to increase his speed and pressure with his lips and tongue. He let the head of Steve's cock settle deep in his throat and suddenly Steve was spilling down his throat and Loki milked him of every drop. After he finished he sat back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, lips were swollen and pink. Steve drank in the sight of Loki's flushed face and wanted nothing more than to feel him filling up every inch he had. 

He pushed Loki back onto the couch and unbuttoned his fly before shoving his pants down to his ankles and slowly slipping them off each foot. He threw himself forward and straddled him again, Loki's hard cock brushing up against Steve's soft and sensitive one. 

"Wanna ride you, mmm," Steve rubbed his ass back and forth over Loki and felt him quiver beneath him, "Got any lube?" 

"Luck for you I have some under the couch," he grinned and fished it out. 

"Sure you were gonna get lucky?" He smirked as he coated his own fingers and rubbed across his tight hole. Loki's eyes further glazed over as he watched Steve finger himself in his lap.  

"You're amazing," Loki breathed out, hands grabbing Steve's hips and spreading Steve's cheeks for him. Steve began to fuck himself on his fingers and his cock began to swell again. Loki moaned at the sight and let one of his own fingers join Steve's two, further prepping him. 

"Oh god, your fingers. Mmm," Steve bit his lip and rolled his hips a few more times before pulling all the fingers out. He poured more lube on Loki's cock and slicked him up. He hovered over the tip and slowly sank down. Loki gasped as he was enveloped by the tight heat.  

"Fuck. You're so tight," Loki panted and looked into Steve's lust blown eyes, "You feel like perfection and look like sin." 

"Sweet talker," Steve smiled and began to roll his hips expertly, clenching over and over. Loki placed his hands back on Steve's hips to anchor him firmly in his lap and pulling him closer. Steve loved Loki's cock filling him up, the head brushing against his prostate with each pass. He began to bounce up and down on his lover and could feel his own balls tighten again. 

"Steven," Loki gasped and thrust upward into the smaller man. As soon as his named spilled form Loki he lost it. Every partner he'd had in the past few years had never said his name, they only called him 'baby' or 'sweetheart' and sometimes 'slut.' So just hearing hs name fall form the mouth of this incredibly handsome and sexy man while they fucked pushed him right back over the edge. He came in hot bursts over their stomachs. Loki watched Steve come undone for the second time and he thrust wildly up into Steve until he was coming as well. Steve was clenching down on him and he released into him. 

Steve's forehead fell forward and rested on Loki's shoulder, both men breathing heavily and wrapping arms around each other. Loki pressed small kisses along Steve's neck and jaw until he turned to face him. 

"Hi," Steve breathed and kissed Loki full on the lips. 

"Hello yourself," Loki smiled at him. 

"Maybe we should get cleaned up before I ruin your couch," he mumbled. 

"That might be a good idea. Wrap your legs around me, darling," Loki whispered. Steve was so taken aback by the nickname that he blushed and just wrapped his legs around him without protest. Loki stood and carried him up the stairs and into a large bathroom before sitting him on the counter top. 

"Didn't haveta carry me," he murmured. 

"I know. I just didn't want to let go of you yet," he kissed Steve again and let himself stand between Steve's legs, bodies pressed together again, not caring about their mixing semen spreading across their bodies, "Would you be opposed to a quick shower? We would certainly get cleaner that way than with the use of towels." 

"Umm, yea. A shower would be nice," Steve beamed. 

Loki turned on the shower and waited for the water to warm up before pulling Steve under the spray with him. He dragged a washcloth over both of them and let their hands explore each other more than when they had been downstairs. After each felt sufficiently clean Loki wrapped them both in some soft towels. He pulled Steve along down the hall to his bedroom where he pushed him playfully onto the bed. 

"You want me to stay the night?" Steve quirked his brow. 

"Of course. You do not have to if  you'd rather just go home... but I was rather hoping you would stay," He frowned. 

"Oh. I want to stay. I'm not used to people wanting me to stick around after," he shrugged. 

"I'd like you to stick around for a long time," Loki purred. He threw off their towels and brought Steve to burrow deep under the soft, green comforter with him. Steve let the larger man wrap around him and trace small patterns on his lower back until they both fell asleep.


	3. texting handsome men in a coffee shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they wrap up their morning together and Steve goes to work, only to get a little distracted by his date from the night before.

Loki awoke the next morning to an empty bed. He looked around the room and saw no sign of Steve. His heart felt a little heavy at the thought of Steve slipping out in the morning to avoid him. He rose wearily from the bed and was suddenly hit with the strong smell of coffee and maple syrup. He pulled on some black sleep pants and padded downstairs. He was overjoyed when he saw Steve humming to himself over the stove.

"Making breakfast?" Loki asked from the door frame. Steve turned around quickly and blushed when he took in the sight of Loki watching him.

"Uh yea. Is that ok? I thought – well, not sure what I thought. Just wanted to make you breakfast," he smiled down at his hands.

"It's perfectly alright. I was not expecting such a nice surprise. I was actually afraid you snuck out when I woke up alone," he expressed.

"I mean, I thought about it. Didn't think you’d actually want me to stick around...but I decided to risk it when I saw your series of Waterhouse paintings in the foyer," he chuckled.

"You like Waterhouse?" Loki raised a brow.

"Yea. I like classic style like that. The women he paints remind me of my ma. But his brushwork is beautiful. I wish i could paint like him. Or Mucha. God. I thought I died the first time I saw a real Mucha painting at the museum. I wanted to buy some prints for my room but there must be a racket involved there because the one I wanted was $80. The internet and my books will have to do," he laughed.

"Maybe I shouldn’t take you up to the 3rd floor then," Loki giggled and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You hidin' Mucha up there?" He joked.

"I wish. No. I have many Mucha prints, and Klimt, some recreations of ancient Minoan work as well," Loki revealed. Steve just stared at him, mouth agape.

"How are you even real?" Steve breathed out. Loki just giggled and walked over to him, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Let's have breakfast up there. The windows let him wonderful morning light," he announced.

"Ok," he blushed and pleased with the sudden affection," Let me just finish these pancakes and sausage. Just 5 more minutes."

"I'll just watch you work then. You look positively radiant this morning," he praised.

"Still a sweet talker then," Steve sighed with a smile. As soon as the food was ready he and Loki put together some plates and Steve followed him up the stairs. When they came to the top Steve beamed at the top floor. It was an open space with a lot of natural light. Art hung in almost every corner, there were some sculptures as well. Near the largest window there was another bookshelf, a table and 3 chairs. Loki gestured for them to sit as he pulled out both of their chairs.

Conversation was easy with Loki as it had been the night before. They talked about art and literature. Turns out that Loki is an avid museum goer and has been excited about several upcoming exhibits. Steve knew of a few of them and he was tempted to ask Loki on a date to see them, but his insecurities kept those words in his throat. Loki was about to tell Steve about the first time he visit the Louvre when his phone buzzed across the table. When Loki looked at the screen he frowned.

"Something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Yes. It's work. I need to run into the office," he groaned.

"Oh. Ok. I can get going," Steve stood up and walked towards the stairs.

"Wait," Loki was already up and behind Steve, grabbing his arm, "Would it be alright if I asked for your number? I would like to see you again."

A smile crept across Steve's face and he leaned up to kiss Loki on the cheek, "Sure thing." He typed his number into Loki's phone and blushed.

"My office is near your campus, would you like to, perhaps, meet for lunch on monday? If you aren’t busy," Loki inquired.

"I'm free. I get outta class at 10:45am. Do you wanna pick me up? I happen to know about a really great Thai place a few blocks from the art building," Steve suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Loki beamed.

They kissed a few more times and Steve finally forced himself out of Loki's place. He had offered to give Steve a ride but he was more in the mood to walk and take the subway. The air was clean and crisp and Steve was feeling lighter than ever. He still couldn’t believe this extremely handsome, extremely intelligent, and also extremely wealthy guy not only took him home and asked for a second date. He had no idea how he got so lucky; Loki was a dream.

By the time he made it home Bucky was ambling about the kitchen making more coffee while Darcy knit on the couch.

“Good morning, slut,” she greeted with a huge smile.

“You seem to be walking straight,” Bucky leered, “Was the guy a perfect gentleman?” He waggled his eyebrows and plopped down next to Darcy on the couch.

“He was definitely not a gentleman,” Steve laughed and poured himself more coffee from the kitchen, “He took me to a tea house and we ended up making out in the booth before he took me back to his. We, uh, it was really good.”

“Good job, Stevie,” Bucky laughed.

“Oh! He drives a Shelby cobra,” Steve turned and announced. 

“No fucking way!” Bucky stood abruptly.

“Yea. It was really nice. I mean, everything he owns is nice. I’m not sure what he does but he definitely makes a lot of money,” Steve informed.

“Will he let me drive it if I suck his cock? I’ve never done it but I bet I’d do an ok job,” Bucky half-joked.

Darcy just snorted from where she sat.

“What is so funny about that?” Bucky raised brow.

“Just the idea of you giving good head. Its hilarious,” she continued laughing.

“Oh really? I do believe you were fairly vocal about my oral skills last night,” he said suggestively.

“Maybe I was just stroking your ego,” she joked.

“If you want to stroke something you –“

“Oh my god, stop. I’m right here,” Steve interrupted.

“Fine, we’ll go be gross in my room. I expect more details after I have thoroughly pillaged my lady,” Bucky announced as he hoisted Darcy over his shoulder and carried her off to his room. Steve just rolled his eyes as they departed. Bucky and Darcy has been together since high school and seemed as in love now as they were when they first began dating. He was completely enamored with her and Steve was sure Bucky was going to propose as soon as he could afford a ring.

He turned on some ZZ Ward to muffle the sounds of their sex and decided to work on some drawings. He had a new charcoal set and started right away on practicing faces. The charcoal moved fluidly across the paper and he felt his body hum to the beat of the music. When he looked down and fully examined his finished work he realized he had drawn Loki. He hadn’t really intended to. He just wanted to practice drawing faces and expressions, but there he was in black on textured paper. He was peering up at him with a wolfish grin from the sketchbook and Steve was immediately wishing he had some green chalk to capture the color of his eyes. Steve was actually impressed with the work he had just done, better than what he had worked on in awhile. He thought about maybe sending a picture of it to Loki but ultimately decided against it. He didn’t want to push limits and seem clingy sending a text after just leaving his place this morning. The last guy had complained about that.

He settled back into the music and ended up finishing 7 more sketches, all of Loki. He couldn’t decide whether he was proud or ashamed. The work was beautiful but he was drawing a man he hardly knew. But he wanted to know him more. And they were going on another date so perhaps it wasn’t so silly that he had sketched him more than half a dozen times. After 20 more minutes he got a text from Bucky.

**Bucky** : I’d come out but we’d rather not get dressed. Darc says not to make any plans for Friday night since we’re going to some party with her friend Jane.

**Steve** : a party for what?

**Bucky** : her boyfriend Henry or something? Not sure. It’ll be fun either way.

**Steve** : ok, I’ll be sure to clear my very busy schedule. Ha.

**Bucky** : do it, jerk.

 

            Steve rolled his eyes and went back to sketching. He hated parties and definitely hated them with strangers. But he was sure Bucky would never let him hear the end of it if he didn’t go. It was nearly noon when Steve finally tore himself away from drawing to get ready for work. He and Darcy worked at the same campus coffee house while Bucky worked for a bike shop nearby. He had almost forgotten he worked today and was not lamenting his schedule. Brock worked today and Brock was terrible. Not only was he an asshole he was homophobic. And whenever Alexander was working too they would gang up on Steve and mess with him. One they poured hot coffee down the back of his pants and another time they let caramel sauce spill all over the floor that he had to clean up. At least the morning had started off pleasantly.

 ==========================================================================================================

            By the time he arrived at Wilson’s Coffee he saw a line going out the door. He stashed his bike and clocked in right away to help fill orders as they piled up. Natasha was scowling and mumbling under her breath while Brock took order at the counter, making no efforts to slow t hings down for her.

            “What do you need me to do?” Steve stepped in.

            “You’re my hero,” she breathed in relief, “Bring up some of the cold brew, brew a new pot of the Black Onyx blend, and can you get started on the stupid caramel frappes when you finish that?”

            “On it,” he smiled and got straight to work. Natasha could ask him to do almost anything and he’d hop on it. She was a fantastic co-worker and better friend. Even when she was as stressed as she currently appeared to be she was still warm and soft with him.

            He handed off the frappes as the onyx coffee finished brewing and they seemed to be fairly caught up with orders. Natasha took a minute to catch her breath and shoot another glare at Brock.

            “Busy morning, then?” Steve leaned in.

            “You could say that. Fucker flirted with some chick while orders piled up and I had to play catch up or risk people demanding their money back and walking out,” she explained.

            “Then I had good timing,” he shrugged and worked on cleaning the counters where coffee grounds had taken up residence en mass.

            “So how was your night last night? James said you went home with someone,” she nudged him.

            “He is such a gossip,” Steve laughed, “But yea. I met this really nice guy and we went back to his place.” Steve fought his blush but knew it was creeping across his face.

            “Ooooh. A hook-up. Nice. Gonna see him again?” she pressed.

            “Yea. Monday for lunch. He’s so great. I want to gush all about him but am going to keep my mouth shut in case nothing evolves from this,” he answered.

            “Why wouldn’t anything evolve from it? You’re cute, funny, and nice. You’re honestly a real catch and that guy would be an idiot not to want to see you all the time,” she praised while resting her hand gently on his shoulder.

            “Little Steve had a gay hook-up? Did you top or bottom? Probably bottom since you’re so small,” Brock laughed.

            “Ugh. I topped from the bottom,” he confessed and went back to cleaning with Natasha.

            “How the hell do you even do that?” he sneered.

            “Since you don’t know I can assume your sex life is fairly bland then,” Steve shot back.

            “Better watch it,” he grunted and moved into Steve’s space.

            “Or what? You’ll try to beat him up in front of me?” Natasha stepped between them.

            “Gotta have a girl fight your battles, Rogers?” he cackled.

            “No. But I know Natasha could do more damage than I could. I welcome her help,” he laughed at Brock’s expense. Brock just glared and grit his teeth.

            “No witty reply? Shame,” Natasha cocked a brow and moved him back towards the register so she could continue cleaning next to Steve. She shared a knowing smile and jostled Steve.

            “What was his name?” she redirected the conversation back to the night before.

            “Loki. He was perfect,” Steve beamed.

            “Mmm, nice name. Was he a sex god?” she joked.

            “Yes. Definitely yes,” he continued to giggle as they worked.

            After about 2 hours at the shop everything had died down and Brock clocked out. Kate and clocked in for her shift and they were all hovering around the front looking for work to do since they only got 1 customer every 10 minutes or so during this time. Steve’s phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out.

**Unknown number** : I think you left your scarf on my living room floor and I’m half tempted to keep it J

**Steve** : Loki I assume?

**Loki** : unless you leave your scarves at all the boy’s homes.

**Steve** : definitely not. Ha. Better not keep it though. My homophobic grandmother would roll over I her grave.

**Loki** : well, I wouldn’t want to upset the dead.

 

**Loki** : is it weird that I texted you so early? I couldn’t stop thinking about you and decided to just risk it.

**Steve** : I’m glad you texted me. I had thought about texting you earlier too but was afraid I’d look too clingy or something.

**Loki** : then I am glad we are on the same page. Why did you want to text me earlier?

**Steve** : I might have accidentally drawn you in my sketchbook.

**Loki** : oh! Might I see? Or is that too much?

**Steve** : I’d love to show you, don’t have it with me right now though. I’m at work.

**Loki** : is it a portrait or did you attempt to capture me in the nude?

**Steve** : it’s very PG, I assure you. Though, I could definitely move it into the NC-17 category if I get another look at you.

**Loki** : aren’t we suggestive?

**Steve** : too much?

**Loki** : no. just right. Maybe I’ll pose for you after lunch on Monday.

**Steve** : are you asking me to take a nooner on our second date? Ha.

**Loki** : I definitely am. But if it is too forward than I would be perfectly happy just taking a chaste stroll through the park.

**Steve** : good thing I like being forward more than walks in the park.

**Loki** : you are a firecracker. Lucky me.

**Steve** : which reminds me. I told my friend Bucky about your car and he offered to suck you cock if you let him drive it. I think he might’ve been a little serious took.

**Loki** : the only mouth I want anywhere near my cock is yours. But I suppose you could persuade me to let your friend take it for a spin ;)

**Steve** : am I being propositioned? Should I be offended or flattered. Ha.

**Loki** : flattered. No one drives that car but me, but I would make an exception. You astonish me.

**Steve** : still with the sweet talk. Gonna get a tooth ache.

            Steve was blushing and looked up to see both Natasha and Kate grinning at him wildly, which only prompted him to blush more. He was definitely going to get teased later.

**Steve** : I have to get back to work but I’ll text you tonight maybe? If you’re not busy.

**Loki** : I will just be dining with my brother then back home to read. I’d enjoy the distraction.

**Steve** : then I will be happy to be a nuisance.

**Loki** : have fun at work

**Steve** : I’ll try. I might get too caught up thinking about inappropriate drawings.

**Loki** : as long as you share them with me later ;)


	4. Soup and leather couches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki picks Steve up from class and they go out for lunch together. But the lunch dissolves into kissing on a couch in Loki's office.

            It was 10:50am on Monday morning and Steve was pacing in front of the art building. Loki was going to meet him and he was afraid that was going to not live up to expectations. Loki seemed very interested but he knew that the allure of him wore off after awhile. His size was usually the first aspect about him to become bothersome. There were plenty of men that like a smaller guy; always something appealing about someone you can pin down or toss around without much of an effort. The easily dominated factor was something that had gotten him laid many times, eventually his small size would reveal a plethora of medical issues that were…staggering. No one wanted a guy that might have an asthma attack during sex, or was so anemic he had to make sure he ate every few hours and needed iron supplements. No one liked the crook in his spine or putting up with him not being able to stay out so late all the time. His size would attract some but everything after turned them away. And he _liked_ Loki. Really like him. So he was going to lay it all out on the table at lunch and hope it didn’t scare him off. He would much rather cut and run now than lose him after a few months of being happy.

            “There you are,” Steve turned to see Loki walking towards him, looking as handsome as ever. He was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and tie. He may have been completely cloaked in one color but he was still the brightest person around.

            “Hi,” Steve smiled. Once Loki was within arm’s length he wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him in for a kiss, something Steve was not really expecting but fully appreciated.

            “It is very nice to see you. Are you very hungry? Because I am famished,” he entwined his fingers with Steve’s without hesitation, something else Steve was not expecting.

            “I’m always hungry,” Steve laughed, “If I actually go more than 3 hours without eating something I can get all hypoglycemic.” He tensed and waited for a reaction.

            “Then we should definitely get some food in you now; I’d rather you didn’t faint on me,” Loki pulled him along and Steve kept up with Loki’s long strides, “What are you in the mood for?”

            “Uh, nothing in particular. There’s this soup and sandwich shop 2 blocks over. It’s cheap and really good,” Steve smiled up at him.

            “That sounds perfect,” he leaned down to give Steve another kiss and brought him closer as they walked, “How was class this morning?”

            “It was alright. It’s mostly structured, open-studio for painting nudes. We have 2 models situated on either side of the room with different lighting schemes. You just sort of rotate until you have whatever you need. I got a lot of preliminary sketches done and started adding paint to my first canvas for my pieces on Samantha. Samantha is one of our regular models,” he explained.

            “So that’s why their paint on your jaw,” he snickered.

            “Oh, I didn’t realize,” Steve grimaced. He didn’t want to look so sloppy compared to the extremely put-together and suave Loki.

            “Don’t worry about it. I think it’s cute. Shows that you get lost in your work,” Loki praised and Steve blushed.

            “I’m glad you think so. Some people don’t like it,” Steve shrugged.

            “Good thing I’m not most people,” Loki laughed and they finally arrived at their destination. When they stepped through the doors they were greeted by the delicious smell of toasted bread, cooked tomatoes and grilled onions. Steve was already salivating and Loki looked equally pleased.

            “Oh yes, Clint is working. He always gives me extra cheese,” Steve chuckled.

            “Mmm, I think I’d probably give you extra of everything if it got you to smile like that,” he winked.

            “Still a flatterer,” Steve bit his lip and looked at the floor.

            “Hard not to be,” Loki kissed him again. It was more than Steve could have hoped for.

            “Ok, so we grab one of these sheets and check off everything you want on your sandwich, you select bread, meat, veggies, cheese, whatever. Then you pick if you want soup or salad. After that you write your name at the top and clip it to the line and wait for your order to be called out,” Steve explained as he checked off his selections. Steve ended up going with French bread, roasted chicken, tomatoes, grilled onions, olives, and pepper jack cheese. Then a bowl of garlic tomato soup. Loki seemed to follow suit and ordered roughly the same thing. They found a table near a window and sat across from each other. Loki grabbed Steve’s hand and ran his thumb over the blonde’s knuckles slowly while smiling warmly at him.

            “So, how was work this morning?” Steve sought.

            “Dreadful, actually. I had a very long conference call with lots of men that seem to hate each other. I spent more time mediating than getting any work done. I’m going to have to make these deals through email or something. Whenever they actually speak they fight. Hopefully writing will yield better results,” Loki lamented.

            “I’m sorry. Shitty coworkers make any job, even the best one, hell,” Steve confided.

            “I agree. I’ve had jobs that I absolutely loathed with better partners than I have now,” he added, “But that is neither here nor there. I would like to spend more time talking about you.”

            “Would you?” Steve laughed.

            “Of course. Did you forget that I like you?” Loki teased.

            “Steve! Loki!” Clint yelled out. But before either man could get up Clint just walked their food over and placed it on the table, “Long time no see, Steve-o.”

            “Sorry. Working extra hours lately. Bucky too,” Steve apologized.

            “No worries man. Just missed you around. You work this afternoon?” he asked.

            “Yep. So does Natasha,” Steve smirked.

            “Yea, yea. Would you deliver something to her for me?” he mumbled.

            “Of course. Is it more muffins? She loved those banana mocha chip ones you made. She might have eaten 3 in half an hour and then cleaned the entire coffee shop,” Steve recalled.

            “Orange, dark chocolate coffee scones, actually,” Clint placed a box on the table.

            “Oh, she will _looooove_ these,” Steve laughed, “This is Loki, by the way. Loki, this is Clint. He has been pining after my friend and coworker Natasha for about 6 months.”

            “If you were straight you’d be after that too,” he countered.

            “Still extremely gay. I mostly just find her scary,” Steve grinned.

            “I’m also gay, but I’ll take your word on it about her beauty,” Loki joked.

            “Is this a date, Steve? Did you bring a date to my restaurant? You’ve never ever brought a guy here that wasn’t Bucky,” Clint beamed.

            “Not to speak for Steven, but this is our second date as far as I’m concerned,” Loki winked and bit his lip.

            “I’ll have to concede with Loki then, Steve breathed out in relief.

            “If this become a hot spot for Grindr meet-ups I will be mad at you. Unless it boosts my business, then I won’t care if I have to clean used condoms out of my bathroom,” Clint laughed before retreating back to the kitchen.

            “You’ve never brought a date here before?” Loki raised a brow.

            “To be fair, no one ever seemed all too keen to have a second date with me,” Steve offered with a shrug.

            “Then they were incredibly foolish,” Loki soothed.

            “Plus, I figured I wouldn’t want to take anyone to my favorite spot and have it tainted forever. But you’re nice enough that even if you don’t call me after today I’ll still have fond memories,” Steve revealed.

            “Steven – you – of course I am going to call you again. You’re intelligent and breathtaking. And a firecracker in bed. Why would I not want to see you again?” Loki questioned, brow furrowed.

            “Well, for starters, I’m just a small guy and that kink gets old real fast. Plus, I have like, a million health problems and no one wants to put up with that. I have asthma and a heart murmur. One guy literally kicked me out of bed after when he wanted to smoke a cigarette ad I told him I couldn’t be around the smoke. And I have so many allergies it limits the number of places I can go for food. I’m more trouble than I’m worth,” Steve frowned. Loki just looked at him with soft eyes before fishing for something in his pocket. Then he placed an inhaler on the table and gave Steve a sympathetic gaze.

            “I also have asthma,” then he pulled out an epi-pen, “And my oldest brother has a laundry list of allergies so I always carry one of these. So what if you have medical issues? That’s not a reason to drop someone. You can’t start a relationship with someone without navigating potential obstacles,” Loki expressed.

            “I can’t believe you’re real,” Steve smiled down at his plate.

            “I can’t really believe you’re real either. Handsome and talented. And knows what an epi-pen is so he won’t accuse me of doing heroine,” Loki laughed.

            “What? Heroine?” Steve’s eyebrows shot up.

            “Oh yes. Once I was on a date with a man and the epi-pen fell out of my pocket. He thought it was drugs. He left in a huff. It was comical. Another man also thought it was drugs but was more upset to find out that I do not use drugs of any sort. So, believe me when I say that I like you. I want to see you again. And any medical issues you have do not bother me nor will they scare me away,” Loki finished.

            “Really?” Steve confirmed.

            “Really,” Loki smiled before leaning across the table to kiss Steve again, this time sweetly and with promise.

            “I really like you,” Steve whispered against Loki’s lips.

            “I like you too,” Loki replied and they kissed a few more times before parting. They ate their lunch with ease and comfort. Loki told Steve about all the countries he had visited for work and the strangest encounters he had. While Steve told him that he’d barely been out of Brooklyn and that he didn’t have to travel very far to have a weird incident. An average Friday night on the subway was enough. Then Steve showed Loki some of the drawing he had in his bag. Loki loved all of them and thought Steve was ‘absurdly talented.’ He seemed determined to get Steve to blush as many times as possible.

            “Are you doing anything this weekend? Wanna maybe go to the museum?” Steve tested.

            “Friday night I have a family obligation, but Saturday I am free,” he answered.

            “Oh, good. Friday night I have to go to a party for Bucky’s girlfriend anyway. Saturday would be perfect,” Steve replied excitedly.

            “When do you have to be at work?” Loki glanced at his pocket watch.

            “Umm, 3 more hours,” Steve answered.

            “How do you feel about accompanying me back to my office? I would very much like to make out with you and possibly get my hands under that shirt,” he flirted.

            “I, uh, yes. That would be nice,” Steve swallowed. They bussed their plates and left for Loki’s office. They held hands the entire walk and as soon as they got to Loki’s building Steve was astounded. He was in Stark Tower. He had an office in the most expensive building in the city. When they entered the elevator they were alone. Loki wasted no time before pushing Steve against the wall and kissing him. He swiped his tongue across Steve’s lips and pushing it past them as soon as they parted. Steve moaned at the man’s thick tongue dancing with his own. He gripped Loki’s shoulders and felt the larger man’s hard body flushed against his own. They pulled away quickly once the elevator dinged and they reach Loki’s floor. The corridor was white and black, hard marble floors echoed their footsteps as they made their way down the hall. Loki pushed open the heavy, black doors to his office. There was a desk with a secretary before another set of doors.

            “Hello, Sharon. I will be meeting with Steven Rogers for the next hour. I would like you to hold all my calls,” he said over his shoulder as they moved into Loki’s personal office.

            “Sure thing, boss,” she saluted and went back to typing. Closing the door behind them and locking the bolt, Loki brought Steve over to the black leather couch.

            “Mmm, I’ve been thinking about this since last night,” Loki nipped at Steve’s neck and pulled him into his lap.

            “Me too,” Steve groaned. He pulled at Loki’s tie to loosen it from around his neck. He wanted access to that pale throat. Loki let him and pushed Steve’s jacket to the floor before removing his own. He slipped his hands further of Steve’s t-shirt and let his fingers splay across Steve’s ribs. The blonde rolled his hips hesitantly and found Loki was already erect beneath him.

            “Eager,” he grinned and bit Loki’s lip.

            “Always with you,” Loki breathed and breached Steve’s mouth with his tongue again. He cupped Steve’s ass and brought their bodies closer. Each man was breathing heavily and groping at each other.

            “Can I?” Steve unbuckled Loki’s pants.

            “God, yes,” Loki moaned. Steve grinned wolfishly and moved to the ground between his legs. He unzipped the brunette’s fly and found him not wearing underwear again.

            “Do you ever wear anything under your pants?” he laughed.

            “Why would I if I know I’m going to be seeing you?” Loki smirked and watched in awe as Steve pulled his engorged cock out.

            “I wish I had gotten a better look at this the other night,” Steve moaned before taking the head between his lips. Loki hissed and let his head fall back against the back of the couch. Steve prided himself in his oral skills and went right to swirling his tongue around the tip, dipping it in the slit and gripping the base. Loki started thrusting his hips slightly but Steve leaned forward into him, keeping him still, “You can fuck my mouth later, right now I just want to swallow you.”

            After those words left his lips he dove back onto Loki’s cock and took him all the way to the back of his throat. He let the dick rest heavy on his tongue and swallowed slowly around him. Loki let out a deep growl in his chest and Steve took that as encouragement to continue. He began to slowly bob up and down, letting his tongue drag against the underside of his cock, the thick vein being particularly sensitive for Loki.

            “Oh, Steven,” Loki whispered before biting his fist to stifle his moans. Steve sped up his ministrations, swallowing again and hollowing his cheeks. Loki’s cock was just long enough that he couldn’t take the entirety of it in his mouth so Steve had to use his hand as well. He moved his hand in tandem with his mouth, spit dripping down his fingers and lubricating the slick movements of his hands. He could taste the precome seeping from Loki and it was almost sweet. He swallowed again and tightened his grip.

            “Steve – I - ,” he gasped and Steve knew he was about to come. He took the head as far back into his throat as he could go and swallowed again and again, fondling his tightened balls and felt Loki gasp again. He spilled down Steve’s throat and he continued to swallow and jerk him off right through it. The cock slowly softened in his mouth and he let it slip between his lips.

            When he looked up he found Loki staring at him with heavy-lidded eyes and flushed cheek. Steve had swollen, spit shined lips and equally flushed cheeks. Loki fisted his hand in Steve’s shirt and hauled him up into a kiss, letting his tongue linger in Steve’s mouth, tasting himself there.

            “You need to let me return the favor,” he breathed and moved Steve so that he was leaning back against the arm rest.

            “You don’t have to,” Steve said weakly.

            “Oh, darling. I want to,” Loki began to lick and suck on Steve’s neck again while unbuttoning his pants. Before he could get very far his intercom buzzed.

            “Sir, your brothers are on the phone and quite insistent to speak with you. They’ve called 4 times,” Sharon complained. She hated interrupting him but knew that Thor and Balder wouldn’t stop until they reached Loki.

            “For the love of – ugh,” Loki whined, his forehead resting against Steve’s chest.

            “Tell them I’ll take their call in a moment,” he called out. Steve just started laughing at the awkwardness and frustration of the situation.

            “I’m glad you find it so funny,” he sighed.

            “It is. I don’t have any siblings but this is definitely something Bucky would do,” Steve started buttoning his pants back up and fixing Loki’s tie for him.

            “I am extremely disappointed; I’ll have you know. I wanted to take you on this couch,” he announced as he put himself back in his pants and adjusted his shirt.

            “Next time,” Steve chuckled.

            “What if I wanted to pick you up after work tonight. I could take you to a movie,” he asked, voice full of hope.

            “Hmmm, I could be persuaded. As long as you promise to get me home in time to finish my studies,” he smirked.

            “Deal,” Loki kissed him and they finished collecting themselves.


	5. bedrooms eyes sans bedroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Steve out for their next date and things go much different than either expected.

            Steve was wiping down the counter with Kate as Brock mopped up a coffee grounds spill back in the kitchen. They had already turned the sign to ‘closed’ but they often left the front door unlocked so they could carry out trash at the end of the night. The down side of that is people often wandered in, despite the sign indicating it would be pointless to do so, and request coffee or food. So, when Steve heard the bell above the door ring he was ready to deliver the same speech he usually did. When he looked up to see Loki striding towards the counter, hair pulled back in a loose bun, dark blue sweater and black slacks, he almost knocked over a tower of coffee mugs.

            “Hi,” he beamed.

            “Hello, yourself,” Loki smiled back and stood against the counter.

            “Am I late?” Steve asked.

            “No. I arrived early to surprise you. You look cute when you’re flustered,” he leaned across the counter to peck Steve on the cheek, which resulted in a furious blush.

            “Awww, is this the guy you went out with the other night? And today?” Kate rested her head on her chin as she leaned on the counter to gape at Loki with a giant grin.

            “I am. Unless you met up with another man after I had you this afternoon,” he teased.

            “Nah, just you,” he bit his lip, “This is Kate.”

            “Pleasure to meet you. Steve spoke fondly of you as one of his favored coworkers,” Loki offered.

            “Should I be hurt that you didn’t mention me?” Brock taunted from the window in the kitchen.

            “I didn’t say that. I merely said you weren’t favored,” Loki sneered, “Are you the homophobic gentleman that threatened him the night after our first date?”

            “You were quick to whine about it,” he grunted.

            “Is that not what lovers do? Tell each other about their worries? All the same, we didn’t talk about you for very long,” Loki winked. Brock rolled his eyes and mumbled ‘gross’ under his breath.

            “You can leave now, Steve. I can handle it from here. Go on your date,” Kate was practically shoving him out the door as he untied his apron.

            “Are you sure? I hate to leave you with extra work,” Steve argued.

            “Gooooo. I’ll be fine. Brock needs to pull more weight anyhow,” she gave him a final shove and he stumbled into Loki, who caught him and was quick to pull him into his arms and kiss him firmly, “Wear a condom!” Kate shouted as they walked out the door.

            “You were being awfully chivalrous in there,” Steve took Loki’s hand in his as they walked towards the theatre.

            “As if I’d let you be harassed without saying anything about it,” Loki replied.

            “I appreciated it,” Steve giggled, “I like your hair pulled back like that.”

            “Do you? I was hoping you might. I have been praised for it in the past. Though, my brother’s friends have referred to it as a ‘hipster fuckboy manbun,’ whatever that is,” he chuckled.

            “That is something I am quite familiar with, actually. And that is not what you have. So don’t worry about it,” Steve comforted.

            “I only really care if you like it,” he smirked.

            “So what movie are you taking me to?” Steve sought.

            “How do you feel about horror films? The theatre nearby is showing a series of Korean horror movies that I have heard quite a few good things about them,” Loki explained.

            “I do like scary movies. You’ll have to let me lift the armrest to cuddle you though. I’m prone to being extremely sensitive to even the most predictable jump scare,” Steve half-joked.

            “It would be my pleasure,” he grinned wolfishly and guided him into the theatre. They decided to bypass drinks and snacks, as neither were hungry and both aware of how much they might get in the way of potential foreplay. They sat in the second to last row near the aisle, and both were pleased to see the theatre still near empty when the house lights turned down and previews began.

            “Aren’t I lucky to get you mostly alone in a dark room,” Steve quietly laughed.

            “I think I might be the lucky one,” Loki flirted as he lifted the armrest and pulled Steve into his side, arm across his shoulders.

            “Mmmm, quick to get your hands on me,” he teased.

            “If I recall, you were a bit more eager with your hands earlier today,” Loki spoked against the shell of Steve’s ear.

            “Guilty,” he turned his head to kiss Loki again, slipping his tongue past his lips. Both men moaned quietly once their tongues finally touched and they turned into each other, no longer minding the film or potential witnesses to their affection. Steve sucked on Loki’s tongue and moved to bite his lip. Loki smiled and pulled Steve onto his lap, the smaller man straddling his hips.

            “Boy am I glad that these armrests lift up. I would hate to try and maneuver here otherwise,” Steve laughed.

            “Well, I’m glad you find my lap to be a preferable seat,” he whispered in response and began to lick along Steve’s ear before diving to his neck.

            “I think it might be the only place I want to sit,” Steve giggled and then moaned. He rolled his hips down against Loki’s and gripped his shirt in his fists. He thought to start shoving it up before remembering they were in a public theatre and not the privacy of an apartment, “But I should probably focus on the movie unless we want to get charged with public indecency.”

            “Such a boy scout,” Loki chuckled darkly before relenting and letting Steve slide back off his lap. The blonde curled into Loki’s side and let the larger man’s arm keep him anchored to him. He loved the way Loki smell, this clean musk; something akin to evergreens and snow, that blocked out the stench of stale popcorn and sugar. He was more than pleased to just be completely enveloped by him.

            Loki leaned his head to the side to plant a kiss atop Steve’s head, smelling him briefly before bending to kiss his cheek again. He couldn’t help but want to just shower him with affection. In fact, he wanted to shower him with everything. Steve didn’t seem the type to ask or even take him up on it, but if he let him, then Loki would give Steve _everything_ he could possibly need or want. He certainly had the money to do so. He had more money than he needed. He briefly let the thought fly through his head to pay Steve’s rent, maybe buy all his school books the next semester, give him money for groceries. But that thought was squashed when he remembered they had only been on 3 dates. Had only known each other for 4 days. Loki was completely enamored all the same and was angling to keep Steve around for as long as he’d let him. When he looked down to Steve again he saw him sound asleep in his arms. He snickered and draped his jacket across the smaller man and held him closer. He slept for another 20 minutes until a scream from the film woke him with a start. He nearly jumped out of the seat.

            “Oh. Sorry. Um, startled me,” Steve blushed.

            “It’s alright that you fell asleep, darling. Would you like me to take you home? We can go out another night, perhaps when you aren’t so tired,” Loki suggested, tipping up Steve’s chin to give him a chaste kiss.

            “I feel terrible for falling asleep on you. I’m a terrible date,” he grimaced.

            “I thought it was adorable. You can fall asleep on me any time you want,” Loki soothed and kissed him again, “Let’s get you some coffee and get you home. I recall you mentioning homework to do.”

            “You don’t hafta get me any coffee. I ruined our date,” Steve sighed, twisting his shirt in his hands.

            “Hush. You ruined nothing. Let me take care of you, wake you up so you can get what you need done. Then you can call me once you’ve finished,” he smiled.

            “You sure?” Steve sought.

            “Positive,” Loki beamed. He gathered up his jacket and pulled Steve to his feet. They held hands as they walked out of the theatre. Steve still felt embarrassed about falling asleep and he was genuinely surprised that Loki wasn’t near irate with him. Once, he went out on a date with a guy in one of his classes. He fell asleep when they watched a movie in the dorm room. The guy nearly yelled at him for it, tried to guilt him into give him a blow job to make up for it. Steve huffed and left. Didn’t call him again. But Loki – he wants to take care of Steve.

            “You’re not real,” Steve laughed as they meandered down the sidewalk towards an open coffee shop.

            “Because I’m buying you coffee?” Loki quirked.

            “Because you’re not mad about me falling asleep on you. On a date. At least I didn’t drool,” Steve sighed.

            “I consider it a compliment. You were both comfortable enough and relaxed enough with me to fall asleep. I know you work hard and are in school. It would be silly to be upset with you for being human,” Loki explained as he held a door open for Steve, both walking into the warm shop that smelled of caramel and coffee beans.

            “Really?” Steve confirmed.

            “Really,” Loki smiled, pulling Steve into his body and kissing him playfully. Steve’s cheeks flushed and he buried his face in Loki’s chest, “Now, pick the coffee you want and I will take you home.”

            “Mmmm, you’re too good,” Steve hummed and turned to the counter. Both men ordered medium coffee drinks and walked back out into the crisp night. Loki pulled Steve back into his side and held him close as they walked. Steve only lived 10 blocks from where they were so they decided an evening stroll home was in order. It would certainly help Steve wake up. Loki told him what he missed during the film and suggested they simply have a movie night in the next time. Steve was very amendable to that situation.

            As they approached Steve’s building Loki hid his dismay. The building was rough, to say the least. Bricks were cracked, all the windows had bars on them. There was a rickety fire escape that went up the entire building, the end of which seemed to be permanently open to the street, daring anyone to climb up and into an open window. The front door was propped open by a brick, making the buzzing system useless since anyone could waltz in.

            “This is me,” Steve hissed.

            “Old building,” Loki noted, staring up the side.

            “Yea. I know it’s rough, but we can’t afford much. It works for now,” he shrugged.

            “I suppose it’s an excuse to have you sleep over more. To ease my worry,” Loki half-joked.

            “Aww, you goin’ soft on me?” he teased.

            “Of course,” Loki wrapped his arms tight around Steve and kissed his hair.

            “So, I’m gonna go up and work on my many sketches and get started on a paper…” Steve trailed off, not wanting to step away from Loki or end the date.

            “Go upstairs, get your homework done, and maybe…I’ll give you a treat,” Loki started.

            “A treat?” Steve quirked.

            “Yes. Maybe some art prints you were waxing poetic about?” he smirked.

            “No. That’s too much,” Steve stopped him.

            “Why don’t you let me decide what is or is not too much,” Loki purred.

            “You don’t need to buy me anything. I’m not – I’m not gonna sleep with you or anything if you buy me stuff,” Steve stuttered.

            “Whoa. No. I’m not going to expect anything from you regardless. I just like to shower gifts on those I care for. You have absolutely zero obligations to me,” Loki back-peddled.

            “Promise?” Steve gave him a hard stare.

            “Promise,” Loki breathed.

            “Ok. I…I just don’t want…There was this guy once. Kept trying to buy me stuff and then if I accepted it I had to blow him or let him fuck me. It made the relationship…it was bad. I – sort of made me feel like a prostitute or something,” Steve revealed.

            “Oh, darling. No. No – I would never do anything like that. I just think you are wonderful and wish to make you feel as such. If it makes you uncomfortable to receive gifts I can find other ways to show you how much I like you,” Loki calmed.

            “Nah. You don’t have to change how you do things because I’m weird. Maybe I’d like an actual art print in my room,” Steve mumbled before pressing his face back to Loki’s chest.

            “Alright. I’m sorry for the misunderstanding. Before we terrify each other even more with communication issues you should get up to your room and I should head back to mine,” Loki relented.

            “Yea. Probably,” Steve sighed. He stood on his toes and kissed Loki hard. He smiled against his lips and kissed him more. And again. And as many times as he could until Loki was moaning. He let his hand slip into Loki’s jacket, seeking out the warmth of his body and gripping his waist. Loki responded by grabbing Steve’s ass without shame and pushing their bodies closer together.

            “You should definitely get up to yours before I take you against the wall of your building,” Loki groaned.

            “Fine,” Steve whined and pulled away, “But text me when you get home.”

            “Of course,” he kissed Steve once more and reluctantly pulled away to watched Steve walk into the building and disappear up the stairs.

            Loki called for a car after he got several blocks away. He made note of Steve’s address and thought about speaking with the landlord. He didn’t think it was safe for Steve to live there, maybe he could pay for better security. Then he thought about how ridiculous that was after, again, only 4 days. He chastised himself and began to search for an appropriate Mucha print to gift Steve when he saw him next.

 

            “Why are you coming home so late?” Bucky asked as Steve entered the apartment. Darcy was curled up on the couch with a blankets wrapped around her while Bucky handed her some tea. She had walked in the cold night without a jacket because someone stole it out of her locker in the lab where she was doing her intern hours. Since she was the deep south 55 degrees was very cold for her.

            “Um. Loki took me out to a movie after work,” Steve smiled.

            “Seriously? 2 dates in one day? How good are your blow jobs? What have I been missing out on?” Bucky teased.

            “I’m kinda afraid he won’t ask me for another one…” Steve droned as he poured himself a glass of water.

            “Why?” Darcy asked through her blanket and curtain of dark hair.

            “I fell asleep on him in the movie theatre,” he grimaced.

            “Dude, seriously?” Darcy laughed.

            “I feel bad enough as is,” Steve shot back.

            “How did he react?” Bucky pressed.

            “He – he was so nice. He gave me a kiss and let me cuddle him. Then he walked me to get coffee since he knew I had homework and then walked me all the way home,” Steve flew his body onto the end of the couch not occupied by the couple.

            “Awww, that’s so sweet,” Darcy preened.

            “Sounds like he was a gentleman. Did he seem mad?” Bucky pushed on.

            “No. He said it was adorable,” Steve grumbled.

            “He thinks your perpetual fatigue is cute? Marry him. March right over to his place and get on both your knees,” Bucky bellowed.

            “You’re the worst,” Steve threw a pillow at him.

            “Watch the cocoa,” Darcy warned, “I don’t think you need to worry about it. He didn’t just leave you in front of the theatre. He walked you home and gave you coffee. Did he say or do anything else?”

            “Umm…he might’ve said something like he would give me a ‘treat’ if I got all my homework done. When I asked what he meant he said he would buy me an art print. Then I freaked out and thought he was trying to do what Tony did…you know, buying me shit to get me to have sex with him all the time. He very quickly explained that he didn’t mean it to be anything like that. At all. I feel so bad. I fell asleep on him and practically accused him of coercion,” he lamented.

            “You might be freaking out over nothing,” Darcy soothed. Before he could respond his phone buzzed in his pocket.

**_Loki_ ** _: made it home safe ;) Have you started on your homework or have you been a naughty boy?_

            “Oh…” Steve blushed.

            “What?” Bucky cocked a brow. Steve showed them his screen and both started giggling.

            “Um dude, text him back that you have, in fact, been naughty,” Darcy continued to laugh.

            “I am not going to try and sext him with both of you looking over my shoulder,” Steve grinned and wandered back to the kitchen, which was really only 10 ft away from the couch.

**_Steve_ ** _: I might have been a little naughty. Bucky wanted to know how the date went. I might have continued freaking out about ruining it._

**_Loki_ ** _: so adorable. Really, it was wonderful. You were wonderful. I would very much like to repeat the evening. Perhaps in a more comfortable setting where I can tuck you in if you fall asleep on me again._

**_Steve_ ** _: really?_

**_Loki_ ** _: really._

**_Steve_ ** _: you still wanted to go to the museum on Saturday?_

**_Loki_ ** _: of course. I can make you dinner at mine afterwards._

**_Steve_ ** _: are you sure you’re real?_

**_Loki_ ** _: quite certain. So, we are still on then? If I wasn’t so busy the rest of the week I would insist on seeing you sooner._

**_Steve_ ** _: I wish I weren’t busy either. I guess we’ll have to text each other as much as possible until then._

**_Loki_ ** _: definitely. Now, go do your homework. Otherwise I’ll have to take you over my knee ;)_

**_Steve_ ** _: that doesn’t exactly seem like punishment to me._

**_Loki_ ** _: oh, that is very, very good to know. I suppose I’ll take you over my knee but make you wear a cock ring then._

            Steve very quickly went into his bedroom from the kitchen.

**_Steve_ ** _: oh god. I might really love that._

**_Loki_ ** _: mmmm. Saturday will be very fun for us then._

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re killing me._

**_Loki_ ** _: go do your homework and look forward to being rewarded this weekend._

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re terrible._

**_Loki_ ** _: you have no idea._

**_Steve_ ** _: fine. I’ll go be a good student. You’re a tease._

**_Loki_ ** _: I never pretended I wasn’t._

**_Steve_ ** _: I’ll talk to you tomorrow then._

**_Loki_ ** _: you will. Now get to work so I can reward you properly._

            Steve smiled to himself and actually felt more excited than usual to begin his art history paper. He had already been somewhat eager to write it, even more so to discuss it. Maybe he could discuss it with Loki when they spoke next. He was smitten. Completely.


	6. thank god for modern technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirtation continues, as well as dirty morning conversations. Then Steve goes to a party with Bucky and Darcy.

            Steve woke up hard. Much harder than usual. All night he dreamt of Loki. Specifically, he dreamt of Loki teasing him and edging him all over his house. He had imagined Loki making him wear a cock ring and fucking him over the kitchen counter, not letting him cum until Loki had his fil. When he woke up he sincerely hoped Loki would be into what Steve secretly liked.

**_Steve_ ** _: good morning ;)_

**_Loki_ ** _: good morning indeed. I dreamt of you all night._

**_Steve_ ** _: really? I might have dreamt of you too._

**_Loki:_ ** _do tell._

**_Steve_ ** _: Promise not to judge me?_

**_Loki_ ** _: of course. In fact…_

            Loki attached a picture of his erection straining beneath his dark briefs. His hand grasping the base.

**_Steve_ ** _: that all for me?_

**_Loki_ ** _: if you were here right now I would gladly call in to work._

**_Steve_ ** _: mmmm. God. Definitely wish I was at yours._

**_Loki_ ** _: now tell me about your dream_

**_Steve_ ** _: well, you might have made me wear a cock ring and fucked me all over your house. Not letting me cum until you were done with me._

**_Loki_ ** _: I am trying to decide if that is unfair to you or just incredibly sexy._

**_Steve_ ** _: I sort of really like orgasm denial. When it’s not mean._

**_Loki_ ** _: then I should very much like to do that. How do you feel about me plugging you up after? I might have a thing about that._

**_Steve_ ** _: You mean like keeping all your cum in me?_

**_Loki_ ** _: yes._

**_Steve_ ** _: no one has ever really wanted to do that with me before but I really want to._

**_Loki_ ** _: you are utterly perfect. We are going to have so much fun together._

**_Steve_ ** _: if I were there right now what would we do?_

**_Loki_ ** _: well, I believe I owe you a blow job for the last one you gave me. But you definitely can’t come. You are going to let me suck you off and then work you open for my cock._

**_Steve_ ** _: yes, please. Fuck._

            Steve attached a picture of his body, the tip of his hard dick peeking out from beneath his blankets, tip also dripping with precome.

**_Loki_ ** _: good lord, you are the biggest tease there is._

**_Steve_ ** _: just wanted to show you how I felt about what you were saying._

**_Loki_ ** _: How many times would you let me come inside you before you needed to get off?_

**_Steve_ ** _: as many times as you wanted._

**_Loki_ ** _: really?_

**_Steve_ ** _: god yes. Maybe I want to be as full as you can possibly make me._

**_Loki_ ** _: oh fuck._

            Loki sent a picture of himself jacking off, cum pooling slightly on his stomach. His back was arched and he was biting his lip.

**_Steve_ ** _: jesus. You can’t possibly be this sexy. It’s not fair._

**_Loki_ ** _: Saturday is too far away._

**_Steve_ ** _: it is. God damn. I’m gonna cum all over myself._

            Before he could continue jerking himself off his phone was ringing, it was a video call from Loki.

            “Didya wanna watch?” Steve moaned as he slowly worked his cock for Loki and his camera.

            “You have no idea,” Loki moaned in kind and showed his flushed face and chest, arm moving off screen.

            “You gotta show me. Please? Wanna see you cum too,” Steve whined, his arm moving faster.

            “Fuck,” Loki hissed as he moved his phone to show more of his body and started coming all over his stomach and chest.

            “Oh – Loki. So perfect,” Steve bit down on his lip hard. When he watched Loki scoop up some of his own cum and lick it off his fingers he lost it. Steve came in hot bursts quick, painting almost his entire torso.

            “I want to wake up to this every day,” Loki panted.

            “Me or me coming?” Steve grinned.

            “Mmm, both,” Loki breathed, eyes glazed.

            “I’d like that. Those pictures of you are staying with me forever now. Who the hell needs the internet when I have that?” Steve praised.

            “Same goes for you,” he beamed.

            “Do you have to leave for work soon?” Steve asked.

            “I do. Yes. I definitely need a shower. But I will be going into work in a very good mood, thanks to you. I probably won’t even yell at Sharon until after lunch,” he joked.

            “Hey, so – before you go. I had a question,” Steve tested.

            “Ask away, darling,” Loki smirked, his fingers wiping away his cum.

            “Um, I feel weirdly vulnerable asking this all considering, but I’m not seeing anyone else. Just you. Are you seeing…anyone else?” Steve shut his eyes tight after the words spilled out of his mouth.

            “Oh, Steven. You are the only person I am seeing as well. Do not fret. Until the night we met I had not taken a lover in a year,” he revealed.

            “How is that even possible? You’re perfect,” Steve gasped.

            “I could say the same about you,” Loki winked.

            “Does that mean I can call you my boyfriend and brag about you to everyone?” he smiled.

            “Only if I can do the same,” the brunette smirked and bit his lip.

            “Good,” he giggled.

            “You’re cute when you laugh like that,” Loki mooned.

            “Well, you’re cute when you do everything,” Steve rolled his eyes and chuckled.

            “If I had my way I would not have to end this call but I must. I need to get ready and go into the office for a meeting I would much rather skip. But I should probably be responsible,” Loki sighed.

            “I suppose I should let you go. The cum is cold on my chest now and it’s definitely starting to feel gross,” Steve laughed.

            “Alright, darling. But, before I go, did you finish your homework?” Loki beamed.

            “I did,” Steve purred.

            “Good boy. I shall talk to you later. Goodbye, Steven,” Loki cocked his head and moved to hang up.

            “Bye, you,” Steve sighed dreamily and hung up too.

            “I’m fucked,” Steve said out loud to no one. He picked up his dirty shirt from the floor and wiped his semen away. Stretching he finally rose from the bed and left his room to enter the bathroom. Like Loki, he also needed a shower. Normally he wasn’t up this early on a Tuesdays since he didn’t need to be in class for another 3 hours, but waking up to _that_ was encouragement enough.

 

            Darcy and Bucky were kissing in the kitchen; she was sitting on the counter with Bucky slotted between her legs while lazily kissing her shoulders. She giggled each time his stubble tickled her skin.

            “Mornin’,” Steve greeted with a smile threatening to break his face.

            “Whoa there, Stevie,” Bucky quirked, “You are never ever this awake. What got into you?”

            “Loki called this morning. Maybe we had phone sex and he called me his boyfriend,” Steve declared.

            “Awww! Yay Steve!” Darcy barked.

            “Old school but respectable,” Bucky joked.

            “Gotta love camera phones,” Steve chuckled.

            “So, when do we get to meet him?” Darcy leaned forward and ruffled Steve’s hair.

            “Dunno. Maybe Saturday. It’s when our next date is. He’s too busy the rest of the week. Lots of meetings and work,” he shrugged.

            “So, what does he do again?” Bucky asked.

            “I’m not 100% on that. He works in Stark Tower though, has his own office on one of the higher floors. I know it involves some international business and his brothers seem to work for the same company,” Steve answered.

            “Stark Tower, huh. So we know he’s loaded. And he’s not gonna try and turn you into some sugar baby like the last one? Like the one whose tower he works in?” Bucky pressed.

            “I’m sure. He seemed genuinely mortified that I thought it was what he wanted. I don’t think he’s going to coerce me into anything like Tony had,” Steve remembered. He had liked Tony at first, but when he treated Steve like another possession it was too much and too painful.

            “Good. I’d kick his ass if he did. But you do like him a lot? He seems safe and trustworthy?” Bucky stared down his best friend.

            “Yea. You’d like him,” he smiled.

            “Perfect. Then we will hang around to meet him on Saturday. No shovel talks, but maybe some playful threats. Just in case,” Darcy cackled. Steve rolled his eyes in good humor. He loved his friends dearly, and they have proved to be the right amount of protective without being suffocating.

 

 ========================================================================================================================

            By the time Friday rolled around Steve was excited to the point of anxiousness for the next day to arrive. He and Loki had spoken every day since Tuesday morning. The night before Steve had gotten home late from class to do homework and Loki stumbled home from work after 9. He called again and asked about Steve’s day and they ended up chatting for the next 2 hours. He hadn’t even tried to steer the conversation into phone sex territory and Steve was both pleased and disappointed by it.

            “Stevie, you got some package here,” Bucky held up a large flat box. It looked like I measured about 12 x 24 and Steve had no idea what it was. He certainly didn’t order anything.

            “It’s from Loki,” Darcy said in a sing song voice.

            “What?” Steve shot up and bound into the kitchen to grab it. It was, in fact, from Loki. He even put a little heart in the corner of the box. Which made Steve melt. He carefully opened it to find a beautiful Mucha print in a solid, polished wood frame. It had been professionally framed, that much was clear. The print was one of his favorites; _Moët & Chandon Crémant Impérial, 1899_. Steve was completely taken aback. He knew, just by looking at it, that this easily cost well over $150.00. Something Steve would never spend on himself for something like this.

            “Oh my god,” he said aloud.

            “Wow,” Bucky whistled.

            “Yea. It’s perfect. I can’t believe he spent so much on me,” Steve tightened his shoulders.

            “Calm down, pal. Remember? No expectations. No obligation,” Bucky reminded him.

            “I should text him…” Steve trailed off and sat down on the couch with his phone.

**_Steve_ ** _: this gift is too much._

**_Loki_ ** _: you don’t like it?_

**_Steve_ ** _: I love it. I absolutely love it. But I know this cost a lot._

**_Loki_ ** _: actually, it didn’t cost much at all. I already owned the print, it was in storage upstairs. And I framed it myself. So, really I just paid for packaging. I thought it would make you very uncomfortable if I spent so much on it._

**_Steve_ ** _: you thought correct._

**_Loki_ ** _: so? It is alright?_

**_Steve_ ** _: it’s perfect. I’m going to find some nail and wire to hang it in my room._

**_Loki_ ** _: I might have included those items in the box as well…_

            He did. Steve found them all taped to the back of the frame.

**_Steve_ ** _: you think of everything._

**_Loki_ ** _: on occasion_

**_Steve_ ** _: I wish I didn’t have to wait another day to see you_

**_Loki_ ** _: me either, but I must attend this family affair. It is for my older brother and mother would be livid if I missed it_

**_Steve_ ** _: I understand. I have to go out with my friends too. I don’t really want to but I promised. Perhaps I can just hide out somewhere and text you all night._

**_Loki_ ** _: I might do the same after I make my appearance_

**_Steve_ ** _: no dirty pictures though. I’d hate to get worked up at a party and not have you around._

**_Loki_ ** _: you mean you don’t want a hastily taken picture of my cock from a bathroom stall?_

**_Steve_ ** _: you’re terrible._

**_Loki_ ** _: you’re worse_

**_Steve_ ** _: agree to disagree_

**_Loki_ ** _: you’re adorable_

**_Steve_ ** _: sweet talker_

**_Loki_ ** _: most definitely. It is very easy to find sweet things to say about you._

**_Steve_ ** _: I’m still pretty sure you aren’t real though. How can I be sure you aren’t an extremely vivid hallucination?_

**_Loki_ ** _: then I must be suffering from the same mental illness because you seem utterly perfect to me as well._

**_Steve_ ** _: wish I didn’t have to get ready to go right now. I need to shower and spruce myself up. I don’t think I can go out covered in paint._

**_Loki_ ** _: that sounds absolutely darling to me. I should purchase paint for you to use when you visit me._

**_Steve_ ** _: don’t you dare._

**_Loki_ ** _: fine. But I insist you paint when you visit at some point. I know the lighting on the top floor is perfect for working as you do._

**_Steve_ ** _: true. Very true. I am extremely envious of your entire home._

            During this conversation Steve had moved into the bathroom. He was half naked and watched himself in the mirror, waiting for Loki’s next response. He realized he had dark blue paint on his cheek, collar bone, and chest. He decided to snap a quick picture of shirtless him covered in paint to Loki.

**_Loki_ ** _: this is easily the best picture you have ever sent me. Are you always so messy when you paint._

**_Steve_ ** _: only when I paint without a shirt on._

**_Loki_ ** _: I should like to watch you do that._

**_Steve_ ** _: soon :* Now let me get in the shower where I will definitely not be thinking of you._

**_Loki_ ** _: tease_

 

            When Bucky, Darcy, and Steve approached the townhome they found Jane waiting out front wear a gorgeous black dress. Two taller women with long, blonde hair and equally nice dresses passed and entered the home.

            “Whoa, um, Jane? Did you know it was going to be t his fancy?” Darcy gasped.

            “It’s dressy-casual. You look fine,” Jane calmed.

            “Nooooo. You’re wearing a gorgeous, tea-length, black cocktail dress that looks bangin’ on you. I’m wearing a dark red sundress from Forever 21. I look sloppy next to you. And these size 2 amazons…” she started pulling at her jacket to wrap it more tightly around her body.

            “What? No! You look so cute, Darcy. Stop looking at all these Norwegian women. They are not a standard we should be comparing ourselves to,” Jane panicked. She did not want Darcy falling into her body-shame hole.

            “Doll, hey, listen. Look at me,” Bucky put his hands on Darcy’s waist and pulled her to face him, “You have the sexist, god damn hips on the planet. And your legs? Fuck, you have no idea what they do to me when you are prancing around my room in my boxer briefs. I do not want you to be a size 2. I want you wrapped around me each night just as you are. I want to squeeze your waist when we kiss on the couch. I want to bury my face between your strong, ass thighs. Don’t even get me started on your glorious tits. And if you were to ever lose this ass I would weep. You are beautiful. Just perfect.”

            “Oh, James,” Darcy blushed and sniffled.

            “That’s right, doll. You’re everything I could possibly want or need. Have been since we were 15 and you shoved me into a locker,” he smirked and pulled her in for a kiss that they both needed.

            “You better not dance with anyone else tonight,” she bit her lip.

            “No one else can cut a rug like you,” he draped his arm around her waist and waited for Jane to lead them and Steve into the party.

            They all followed Jane like lost lambs as they navigated the party. The house was 4 stories with an open floor plan everywhere. There were groups of people scattered throughout and Caterers buzzing through the crowds. Jane kept trying to stand up taller to peer over people to find her boyfriend. She smiled broadly and started pulling them all toward a makeshift bar. The first person Steve saw was an impossibly tall and large blonde man. He had long hair pulled into a half-ponytail. His hair was thick and he had a short beard too. As they rounded a group of people and got closer Steve spotted Loki as well. He froze.

            “Steve?” Bucky stopped and gave him a searching look.

            “That’s Loki. Next to the blonde guy,” he stammered.

            “You know Loki?” Jane tilted her head.

            “Yea. We’re dating,” he blushed.

            “Oh my god! That’s exciting. Come one,” Jane linked her arm in Steve’s and dragged him the rest of the way with Bucky and Darcy right on their tail. As soon as Loki turned and eyes fell on him his eyebrows shot up, especially when he looked at him standing with Jane.

            “I had no idea you were dating Steve!” she slapped his arm playfully.

            “Jane!” the large, blonde beamed.

            “Hi you. Happy Birthday,” she purred and stood up to tug down from his shoulders.

            Steve, however, was still silent with his face beet red. He was afraid Loki might not be happy to see him. Especially at this party he thought was a family event.

            “Um, hi,” he said, quietly.

            “Steven, I had no idea you knew Jane,” he smiled and moved to bring Steve to his side.

            “You know him, Loki?” the blonde quirked.

            “This is Steven. I did not know he knew your Jane. Or that she would be bringing him here tonight,” he continued to smile. Bucky and Darcy were standing there awkwardly.

            “Guys, this is Henry. Or Thor. I just prefer to say Henry, his middle name, since people never believe me when I say he’s named after a norse god,” Jane began, “This is Steve, Darcy, and James. Or Bucky. But Bucky is a silly name.”

            “It is very nice to meet you all. Jane has spoken of you often. And Loki has spoken of Steven very much in the past week as well,” Thor laughed.

            "Ikke erte. ( _Do not tease_ ),” Loki tensed.

            “Du har ikke hatt en kjæreste i ganske lang tid. La meg ha det litt gøy. ( _You have not had a boyfriend in quite a long time. Let me have a little fun_ ),” Thor shoved his shoulder.

            “Well, uh. Bucky, Darcy, this is Loki,” Steve bit his lip.

            “Nice to meet ya. Steve here has told us all about you,” Bucky winked.

            “He has. You are much taller than I imagined,” She laughed, extending her hand to his.

            “It is nice to meet you both,” Loki nodded. He smiled back at Steve before leaning down to give him a kiss; a kiss he had been desperate to give him since first laying eyes on him with Jane. He moved to give him another when a blonde woman caught his eye.

            “Darling, I am going to need you to be calm for this next interaction,” Loki whispered in Steve’s ear.

            “Why?” Steve looked up at him.

            “Because I think you are about to meet my mother,” he revealed as she settled in front of them, grinning at Steve like he was the guest of honor.


	7. how to punch a billionaire

            “Darling!” she greeted as she rounded her way into Loki and Steve’s space.

            “Mother,” Loki smiled.

            “Now, who is this handsome man on your arm?” she leaned forward. Steve swallowed and found it difficult to form words, his tongue heavy in his mouth.

            “This is Steven, my boyfriend,” Loki offered.

            “Hmmm, then I am very pleased to meet you. It has been a very, very long time since I have met anyone Loki has dated. You are the first in nearly 2 years. I was beginning to worry he was going to become a hermit,” she teased.

            “Please do not taunt me in front of him,” Loki smiled.

            “I think it’s cute,” Steve chuckled.

            “Now,” Frigga took Steve’s arm and pulled him from Loki’s side, “My name is Frigga and I expect you to call me such. Tell me all about yourself.” Steve glanced back at Loki with mild panic in his eyes but relaxed when he saw Loki’s warm gaze follow them as they left.

            “Um, well, my name is Steven Rogers. I’m a student and work in a coffee shop. I’m not particularly impressive,” he started.

            “Oh, hush. You are obviously spectacular or my Lo would not bother with you,” she giggled, “What do you study?”

            “Art and art history. I want to be an illustrator one day. Maybe graphic design if I can’t make that work for me,” Steve shrugged.

             “I love art. Did you know about the lovely exhibit at the Moma?” she asked.

            “I did. I’m taking Loki there tomorrow, actually,” he blushed.

            “What a perfect date. You should know that he loves Indian food. There is a nice spot near the museum you should visit afterwards. It would be a nice surprise for him,” she offered.

            “I’ll have to remember that,” she laughed. He had felt more at ease. Frigga was warm and welcoming. He had never met a boyfriend’s parents before so this was new territory for him. He felt like he was navigating it well enough.

            “So, how much do you like my son,” she smirked.

            “I – uh – I like him very much. He’s like nothing I’ve ever experienced. He’s kind, and smart, and he treats me with respect. He makes me feel…like I’m something,” he was more candid than originally intended but there was no turning back.

            “From the way he has been looking at you this entire time you certainly are something,” she reassured. When Steve looked back at Loki he saw eyes that followed him with adoration.

            “Your son is kind of amazing,” he flushed.

            “You are quite the flatterer. You will fit in well,” she tightened her grip on his arm and laughed.

 

            “Mother has stolen your man,” Thor laughed.

            “She’ll bring him back. Though, I am quite certain she is buttering me up. Look at how much he is blushing. What on earth is she saying?” Loki stared.

            “Calm down, Loki. You recall that she is a lovely woman and only wants to find out who has stolen most of your attention. We have talked about how you have seemed unfocused, but in a good way,” Thor reminded.

            “Fine. But she should keep her meddling to a minimum,” he smiled.

            “I did not realize he knew our Jane so well. If I had known about her friends I would have made sure you were introduced sooner,” Thor grinned.

            “Hey there, Loki. I hear you got yourself a sugar baby,” the brothers heard from behind them. When they turned they found Tony Stark sipping on some whiskey and winking at the bartender.

            “Excuse me?” Loki cocked a brow.

            “Oh yea. I saw Barnes here. I knew him a long time ago you see. I asked him what he was doing here and how that peach Steve was doing. He said that Steve was dating you,” Tony gave a lecherous stare.

            “I am dating Steven, yes,” Loki kept his face impassive.

            “I dated him awhile back. Man, he was fun, but ultimately not really worth it. Not for me, anyway. We had different expectations,” he essentially shot gunned his drink and held up his hand, signaling the bartender for another.

            “Not really worth it?” Loki parroted, his disdain clear as day.

            “Well, yea. I mean, don’t get me wrong. He’d got those perfect, cock-sucking lips and tight ass. I had some fun, but he was so…reluctant and no matter how much shit I bought him he was so timid. I bought him a tailored suit once and acted like a kicked puppy when I wanted to fuck him later. He said he wasn’t in the mood. I hope you’ve been more successful in getting him to put out,” Tony laughed loudly and put his hand on Loki’s shoulder. Loki, however, was utterly livid. It clicked, when Tony gave him some background, that Tony was the man Steve had referred to. The one that made him feel like a prostitute. Hell, he treated him like one. During this entire interaction he had not noticed that Steve was hovering behind them, listening to this conversation. He kept clenching and unclenching his fists. Frigga was still standing at his side, her hand resting gently on his back as she tried to remain composed while one of her peers said such vile things.

            “Where the hell do you get off thinking you can speak about him in such a way?” Loki growled.

            “Calm down, buddy. No need to get in a fight over Rogers. I’m not going to make a move on him or anything,” the billionaire scoffed.

            “As if he would have you,” Loki snorted.

            “He did before. Cried like a bitch once –“ before he could even finish his statement he found Loki punching him hard in the nose. Tony swing back, getting Loki in the lip, but the man countered and back-handed him across the cheek. By then Thor was pulling Tony back and Bucky had managed the loop his arm around Loki’s. Steve was shocked at the display and was torn between acting or fleeing.

            “Someone call the cops. This guy just assaulted me,” Tony managed through the blood streaming down his face.

            “Do it. I’d love to explain to them how you coerced an ex into sex despite their vocal displeasure of it. It’s called rape, otherwise,” Loki shot back.

            “Like hell did I – “

            “Enough!” Steve shouted.

            “Oh my god,” Loki grimaced and look at the floor in shame. Steve was fuming, especially when he saw how cocky Tony looked. But when he looked back to Loki he melted a little. Loki was just defending him, even if it wasn’t entirely necessary. Yes, he absolutely hated everything Tony was saying about him. He hated even more that Loki was hearing it. But Loki didn’t need to fight his battles. All the same, he was somewhat moved by the act.

            “Are you alright?” Steve asked as he gingerly cupped Loki’s jaw. There would be bruising, and his lip was split.

            “I’ll be fine. But I am…I am so sorry I behaved that way. I was out of line. I should have just walked away. I just found every word pouring from his mouth to be absolutely deplorable,” the brunette explained.

            “I wasn’t a fan of it myself. But I suppose I appreciate the gesture,” the blonde kissed the tip of Loki’s nose and pushed his hair back where it fell into his face.

            “Very moving, but I’m still pressing charges,” Tony barked, pulling himself out of Thor’s grasp.

            “Fine. Go ahead and call the cops. You can tell them all about how my boyfriend punched you ‘unprovoked’,” Steve mocked, “But then they can also hear why he felt prompted to punch you. And I will be more than happy to explain. I’ll be sure to let them know exactly how old I was when you started seeing me too.” Steve narrowed his eyes, his gaze challenging. Tony paled.

            “Excuse me?” Frigga stood taller, “If he is implying what I think he is then I encourage contacting authorities.”

            “Second,” Loki glared.

            “I – I…I need to call Pepper,” Tony took in a breath sharply and pulled out his phone. He stumbled back away from them and disappeared down the hall.

            “Should I follow him, Steve?” Bucky asked.

            “Nah. He’s going to go hide in his penthouse and drink himself into a stupor. Besides, statute of limitations is up anyway. Not like there would be any point in telling the cops now,” Steve rolled his eyes.

            “I’ll punch him again,” Loki offered.

            “No. You’re going to sit here and I’m getting you ice,” Steve ordered before going behind the bar to get what he needed.

            “Man, you did what I’ve been wanting to do for years,” Bucky hummed.

            “How old?” Frigga asked quietly.

            “16,” was all Bucky replied before grabbing a napkin to blot at Loki’s lip.

            “Mother, I’d like to sever our business ties with Stark industry. Or, at the very least, I would like to be removed from all accounts connected with them,” Loki informed.

            “I’ve already sent a message to Balder,” she was placing her phone back in her pocket and comfort her son. While she did not condone violence, she could admire her son defending the honor of his partner, “My sweet boy.”

            “Mother,” he whined, but Steve was pack and pressing the ice to Loki’s face.

            “Better?” he tested.

            “It will be,” Loki gave him a soft smile.

            “You should let me drive you home. Or to the doctor. He didn’t his you so hard you have a concussion right?” Steve was looking in his eyes.

            “Calm down, mother hen,” Bucky chuckled.

            “I’m just worried is all,” Steve mumbled under his breath.

            “You should let him take you elsewhere. You need to rest up. I’m sure Thor won’t mind,” Frigga smirked.

            “It is fine, brother. Let your boyfriend take you home. I’ll deal with Stark,” Thor’s eyes twinkled with deviousness and he stalked off down the hall behind them.

            “Did you drive here or do you need me to call a cab? We took the subway so…” Steve trailed off.

            “I drove,” Loki smiled.

            “The cobra?” Bucky leaned forward.

            “I understand you wish to drive it,” Loki smiled.

            “I’ll get Stevie to give you a blow job if you let me drive it,” Bucky waggled his brows.

            “Bucky!” Steve gasped, cheeks red. He looked horrified up at Frigga but she was just laughing.

            “I do believe you told Steve a different offer,” Steve responded to Loki’s joke by swatting his arm.

            “This is embarrassing,” Steve sighed.

            “I will let you drive it, Barnes. Because I like Steve that much,” Loki wrapped his arm around Steve’s waist and pulled him close.

            “Oh my god,” Bucky beamed, “Darc! I’m taking Loki home with Steve!” he was shouting over to where Darcy was standing at the bar with Jane and some other people.

            “No threesomes!” Darcy laughed back.

            “Keys?” Bucky held out his hand expectedly, Loki rolled his eyes and handed them over. Steve held Loki’s hand and they made their way towards the exit.

            “It was nice meeting you, Frigga,” Steve nodded.

            “The pleasure was mine. I expect you to come to dinner sometime before the month is over. You hear that, Lo?” she grinned.

            “Yes, mother,” Loki droned. When they got outside Bucky immediately spotted the car and jumped inside. Steve and Loki climbed into the back seat, Steve tucking his head under Loki’s chin.

            “So how fast does this baby go?” Bucky marveled.

            “Not above the speed limit,” the car owner pressed.

            “Ugh, fine. But if you two start getting busy pack there throw a jacket over your naughty bits. I’ve seen enough of Steve,” Bucky snickered.

            “Buck,” Steve groaned.

            “We can wait until I get you back to mine. We can call Barnes a cab,” Loki whispered.

            “Oh no, you are resting tonight. No funny business,” the blonde ordered.

            “What about just extremely excessive heavy petting?” Loki argued with a smile.

            “I can be amendable to that,” he replied with a grin. They drove off and Bucky was thoroughly enjoying himself. He only managed to blow through 3 stop signs, thankfully never getting caught.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know the age of consent in NY is actually 16, but for the purposes of this story it is 18, like most other states.


	8. finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> and we have reached the end of my short story

             After Bucky had left Loki was very quick to get Steve on his back. They kissed slowly and gently, Loki’s lip still tender and sore. Steve was unbuttoning the brunette’s shirt while he mouthed along Steve’s throat.

            “Thought we were gonna take it easy?” Loki smirked against his neck.

            “We are,” Steve replied, a bit breathless, “gentle fucking is a thing.”

            “Mmmm, good,” he purred and dragged his teeth along Steve’s collar bone. He continued his mission south, licking Steve’s sternum and stopping to lightly bite one of his nipples. Steve moaned and scratched at the larger man’s shoulders. When he looked up he watched Loki’s hair fall in his face and he was briefly mesmerized by how beautiful he was. This man was sexy, and brilliant, and defended him to Tony Stark, a very rich and powerful man. But Loki acted like it was nothing. Warmth bloomed in his chest and he realized how very easy it would be to fall in love with this wonderful man.

            Loki then unbuttoned Steve’s pants and kissed from one hip bone to the other. He nosed along the waistband of his briefs and Steve inhaled sharply. Loki looked up and smirked before gently tugging them down. Steve watched as Loki began to kiss and lick his way up Steve’s hard cock. He licked at the precum pearling at the top and then took the entire length in his mouth. Steve moaned and fisted his hands into Loki’s dark hair. He felt Loki bob his head up and down, swallowing and taking him as deep as possible. He kept going until Steve felt completely undone and pulled off with a pop.

            “You last perfect,” he nearly growled, “As much as I love having this in my mouth, I’d much rather this was thrusting into my ass.” He sat back and started pulling off the rest of his clothes.

            “You want me to top?” Steve gaped. It was rare, extremely rare, that any guy he dated wanted him to do anything but submit. Yet, here was Loki, wanting Steve to take him.

            “Of course I do. Why would I not?” he quirked a brow and slowly stroked up Steve’s length again.

            “I just – oh – people usually just want me to bottom,” he bit back another moan.

            “Well, as much as I love being buried deep in your ass, this cock is too perfect not to enjoy. And, I took a small beating tonight and would love to just lie back and have you take me apart,” he leaned down to kiss Steve gently on the lips, cupping his jaw and lifting him up.

            “You’re perfect,” Steve breathed out.

            “Fairly certain that title falls to you,” he grinned and lied back on the bed. He spread his legs and reached for Steve. He fell between them and Kiss Loki’s chest as their cocks rubbed together. Steve thrust against him a few times before sitting back and running his hands up the inside of Loki’s thighs. He rubbed small circles where his legs and met and slowly worked his fingers against his perineum and pressed against his opening. Loki moaned quietly and spread his legs wider. Steve grabbed for the lube in the side table drawer and coated his fingers. It had been awhile since he had done this for another person. Usually he only did this to himself or felt another doing it to him. He wanted to make Loki feel as amazing as he felt when Loki worked him over. He pushed in one finger to start and was surprised by how easily he slid in. He looked up to see Loki biting his lip and grinning.

            “I won’t require too much prep, darling. I often open myself up with a preferred toy I have. Used it just the other day while imagining you,” he revealed and arched his back as he felt Steve run his fingers in and out of him.

            “Oh, fuck,” Steve shuddered as he thought of Loki fucking himself on some vibrator and calling out Steve’s name.

            “Yes, please,” Loki hummed and pressed back against Steve’s finger. He quickly added another finger, working up to three before long. Loki was writhing and grabbing at Steve’s neck. Steve then pulled back and slicked up his erection and took in the sight before him. This beautiful man was almost begging for him.

            “Ready, Lo?” he was panting.

            “God, yes,” Loki was pleading with his eyes and sat up to kiss Steve roughly and wound his legs around Steve’s narrow hips. Steve lined up and slowly pushed in. He felt immediate pleasure as he was enveloped by tight heat. Loki was practically pulling him in. Once he bottomed out he waited for Loki to give him a sign.

            “Oh, fuck me, Steven,” Loki nearly whined as he pulled him closer. Steve smirked and pulled back before thrusting in again. He moved hard and fast, just drowning in the sensations of Loki underneath him. He fucked into him with all he had and felt heat pooling so quickly. He was sure he would cum to soon and tried to slow down.

            “Don’t you dare,” Loki hissed, “You feel amazing. So close. You have no idea how perfect you feel.” Steve gasped and plunged back in as he felt Loki fuck back, his spine bowing right off the bed. He grabbed Loki’s cock and started stroking it in time with his thrusts. Loki was shouting and grabbing for purchase wherever he could. The sheets beneath them were almost drenched with sweat. He was moving with less rhythm and could feel his orgasm building. Loki breathed out roughly and Steve could feel the spasm in his hand. Loki was cumming fast, semen pooling on his stomach. Steve moaned at the sight and felt himself spilling out inside Loki’s ass. Both very breathing heavily and began to kiss gently as they came down from their orgasms.

            “You were spectacular,” Loki beamed.

            “Could say the same to you,” Steve remarked.

            “I might demand you top every time from now on,” he rang his fingers through Steve’s hair.  

            “We’ll see if my lungs can handle it,” he joked and let his body collapse onto Loki’s.

            “Mmm, this is nice. I’m rather glad you came to the party. Despite that incident,” he kissed along Steve’s neck.

            “Silver lining,” he hummed.

            “I say we go take a bath and then I’ll make you something to eat. Then I am dragging you back to bed and we aren’t getting out until we go to the MoMa,” Loki purred.

            “That sounds nice. Best boyfriend ever,” Steve smiled as he moved to kiss Loki.

            “I’ll try to live up to that,” Loki whispered.

 

2 Years Later

            Bucky was pacing in along the wall in the changing room, constantly tugging at his collar. His tie was already askew and his hair was falling in his face.

            “Gotta calm down, Buck. You literally have nothing to be nervous about,” Steve watched him from his spot on the couch, Sam on his other side just trying not to laugh.

            “Really, Steve? Nothing to be nervous about? I’m only getting married,” he groaned. Bucky had spent a long time saving up to buy Darcy a ring. He proposed in Central Park while Darcy had been trying to teach him to skateboard. He fell dozens of times and he ended up taking her down with him. They were just lying in the grass when he worked up the courage to ask, even with grass in his hair. She immediately said yes and they ended up making out on the ground until some jogger suggested they relocate.  

            “To Darcy. Who you love. And have been with since you were 16. You have been dating her longer than a lot of people are married for,” Sam interjected.

            “I wasn’t exactly good enough then and I don’t really feel good enough now,” he sagged against the wall.

            “Are you kidding me right now? Darcy has been head over heels for you for a decade! A decade, Buck! There are no two people better suited for each other in the world. So you are gonna stop acting like an idiot, march into the church, and marry the hell out of that girl,” Steve pressed.

            “What if I don’t make her happy?” he questioned.

            “You are full of stupid questions today,” Steve laughed. Bucky threw a flower at him and there was a knock at the door. Steve opened it to see Jane in her dark blue dress looking as lovely as ever.

            “Here’s Darcy’s wedding band. I knew she was going to forget to give it to you,” she rolled her eyes.

            “How is she?” Steve smirked.

            “Nervous. Keeps talking nonsense about how she isn’t good enough for Bucky,” she huffed.

            “Funny. Bucky seems to be having opposite concerns,” he felt Bucky swat at him from behind.

            “They’re a pair,” she hummed and turned to look behind her. Thor and Loki were dressed to the nines and talking very animatedly. Jane was a bridesmaid and Thor was her date. Loki was, obviously, Steve’s date. The brothers had been oddly excited about the event, Loki even offering to pay for the catering. Darcy was very quick to accept the offer, joking that the only nice things at the wedding were gonna be the food and her dress.

            “I’ll get back to the bride. Who, by the way, had to have her phone confiscated since she kept trying to send Bucky some bridal nudes,” she snorted. Steve heard a frustrated ‘what?!’ from Bucky somewhere behind him.

            “I think you made an enemy,” Steve chuckled.

            “Get him ready. Wedding started in less than 10 minutes,” she waved and walked off. She blew a kiss to Thor as she passed and Loki looked up and beamed at Steve. He slipped out of the room quickly to kiss his boyfriend.

            “Well, you look exceedingly handsome in a tux,” Loki praised and bent to kiss Steve on the mouth.

            “Not better than you. This looks like it was tailored for you and only you,” Steve wrapped an arm loosely around his waist.

            “Well, it was,” he laughed, “Bucky wouldn’t let me pay for your suits as well. Otherwise I would’ve paid extra for those pants to be almost indecently tight.”

            “You’re terrible,” Steve pressed his face to Loki’s chest.

            “Only a little,” he replied.

            “I should get back to Buck. He’s a ball of nervous energy. Save a dance for me?” Steve smirked.

            “Oh, love. I am saving _every_ dance for you,” he kissed Steve once more and watched him walk away.

            The wedding went off without a hitch. Bucky ended up crying halfway through the vows and lifted Darcy clear off the ground when they kissed. Steve might’ve cried a little too. The reception was lively and Bucky danced with Darcy all night long, only taking a break to dance with his mom once and Darcy’s mom another time. Loki went all out on the catering and people were praising the food. Towards the end of the night a very tipsy Jane was being carried out of the dance hall by Thor, with Steve right behind. Jane had left both her shoes and purse, Thor not taking note of it.

            “Thank you, Steven. I forgot about these,” he laughed, “I was a bit more focused on getting her home and hydrated.”

            “I’ve been picking up after them for years. Darcy almost always leaves shoes behind,” Steve snickered.

            “Well, it was a lovely evening. I look forward to the next wedding,” Thor sighed as he buckled Jane into the back seat.

            “Not sure when the next one is, but I bet Jane might behave herself a little more,” Steve joked.

            “I’m sure the next one will be soon enough,” Thor winked at him and look behind him towards the reception. Steve turned and saw Loki just leaning against the entrance, the music roaring behind him, a smiled playing on his lips.


End file.
